


Claude x Byleth Inktober 2019

by Rina_aria



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AU, Advice Box, Afterlife, Age Difference, Aged Characters, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Byleth turn into kid, Dragon went berserk, F/F, F/M, Fluff, GL hint but not dwelled, Hurt/Comfort, Inktober 2019, Inktober is for drawing but screw it, Lots of situation, NTR (kinda), Nasty schemer is nasty, Nightmare, OOC, Office Work, Omegaverse, Otome Game, Pregnancy, Romance, Sex-ed talk, Shipper being shipper, Sparring Claude to save Edelgard isn't my style, Still no beta-reader, Tropes, Warm meal during snowy days, Yandere, baby wyvern, present time AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_aria/pseuds/Rina_aria
Summary: Compilation of Inktober short-fic dedicated for Claude x Byleth. It is just me wanting to write about things about this pair because I WANT MORE. Sometimes Canon-compliant, sometimes AU, sometimes keyboard mashing, sometime actually made sense.Each chapter is one-shot and they won't get continuation even if there are similar element being used. Except I said otherwise.Rating might change depending on my mood.Because I didn't manage to finish it in time, this fic is regarded as finished.





	1. Day 1: Ring

The assault to Enbarr has been approaching and the daily routine of all Alliance shoulder is done to prepare for the last confrontation with the Empire. Victory is right in front of them but no one can spare the time to calm down, not if they might lose their life tomorrow.

_'I know that and yet I still...'_ Claude sighed as he took his order from Anna the Merchant who always managed to send goods from one battlefield to other.

"Here you go an order-made engagement ring for your beloved only~ Of course complete with the engraving in Almyra~" Anna loudly announced as she took a small wooden box from her wares.

"I would be happier if you don’t announce it so loudly. It is still a secret," Claude protested as he is starting to regret even ordering it.

"Oh my that isn’t professional of me to di so. Well then, I’m sure whoever get it would be happy to have the ring. With the war finishing soon, everyone seems to gain one or two push to declare their love. Just be careful to not create a Dead flag," Anna responded with a giggle and Claude kept the ring in his pocket before paying Anna for the ring.

"Yeah… thank you," Claude turned around from the market and go back to his own quarter.

* * *

Claude looked at the ring and pondered about the one it will be given. He actually doesn’t know what demon possessed him when he ordered the ring to be made. He just see a jewel in the color of Byleth’s eyes, if he didn’t remember it wrong. Then, when he realized it, he already has it ordered to Anna.

Claude admitted that he sees the Professor as more than just his former Teacher. Of course she is her former teacher as well but she is also her friend, her confidant, and also an ally who dream of the same dream with him. He can’t imagine a future without Byleth around.

In short sentence, he is already in love with Byleth before he even realized it.

But at the same time he is aware, he is also scared of it. His dream will take him away from Fódlan. He is still the Crown Prince of Almyra and he would need to be the King in the future. In fact, he has all the intention to leave when the war is over to quickly bridge Almyra and Fódlan in a peaceful relationship.

Would Byleth accept someone like him? Someone who will leave her for the sake of a dream?

The more he think about it, the more he think that Byleth won’t accept him. He sighed and put the ring back to the box and hide it deep inside his drawer. It isn’t the time to think about marriage. Tomorrow he has a war to win.

… Or at least that is the plan...

'_C-Can’t sleep..._' he realized around 15 minutes later.

He rolled around the bed, changing his sleeping posture and even counting sheep. But, it seems like the sleep won’t come to him so easily.

He decided to just wake up and take some coat before stepping out of his room. A good night walk always worked wonder and there is no reason that it won’t work this time. The weather is good as well so he could also add looking at the star as bonus.

Claude walked around the entrance of Main Cathedral when he saw shadow of someone in distance. He was wary at first but as he get closer, he saw that it is just Byleth.

_'It isn’t ‘just’ Byleth you dimwit!'_ he countered his own mind when he realized that it is Byleth.

Byleth was standing in the middle of the clearing as she looked upward to the star-filled sky. She has blanket around her shoulders to keep her warm. The weather has been good lately but late night wind in mountain range are rather cold so it is normal.

He felt like he must leave her to her thoughts but his body worked in wholly different direction. When he realized it, he is already in the distance that Byleth would caught his presence.

As it is promised, Byleth looked to the side towards Claude. Claude waved his hand sheepishly as he approached the green-haired woman, asking, "Can’t sleep?"

"Yeah… tomorrow we’ll meet Edelgard after all..." Byleth responded as she turned fully to Claude.

"… and that is?" Claude can’t help but ask when he realized that Byleth is holding something in her hand, a ring.

"Ah, this..." Byleth showed the ring to Claude. It is a simple silver ring with scattered jewel adorning it. It doesn’t reek of pricey gem, Claude mentally commented. 

"This is my Mother’s wedding ring," Byleth told him the story behind the ring as she can’t help but smile at the ring, the proof of love of her parents.

"So, it is like a family heirloom huh…" Claude responded as he felt like it would be nice that Byleth is thinking about giving it to him…

_No, no, no_. Claude immediately put a break on his train of thoughts.

"Yeah, Father said to always keep it with me. When the time comes, he told me to give it to someone I want to spend my life with forever," Byleth gazed at the ring lovingly as she then took the ring to the night sky.

"That is a nice message... I’m sure the one who get it would be honored to have such an important ring," Claude commented as he gazed at the ring as well. It is indeed pretty.

"Are you the kind of person who’ll be happy to get such ring Claude?" Byleth turned to Claude with surprised looks.

"Of course I’ll be happy right? Getting such important treasure from someone I love would be nothing else but happiness," Claude answered when he felt like he just said something really awkward.

"I-I see… then good… Then how about you Claude?" Byleth tried to keep her straight face as she put the ring back to her pocket.

"Me? Well, my parents are still alive so it is impossible to give the ring from my mother. Right… I would certainly give a ring from the image of my future wife…" Claude responded as his mind wandered to the ring he just bought that has gem with the color of Byleth’s eyes.

"Then if it is Hilda then it would be pink?" Byleth tried to imagine a ring that would fit Hilda’s image, ignoring the prick inside her chest.

"Why Hilda come up there?" Claude can’t help but ask.

Byleth looked at Claude and with straight expression said, "I ever saw you invited Hilda to go meet your parents. Isn’t that an indirect proposal?"

Claude freeze at it. She saw that?

"Then she said about you allowing her grab your hand, your heart, even your neck too," Byleth continued as she slowly look away from Claude and focused her attention to the starry sky.

"That was like 5 years ago! But in all seriousness, I won’t marry Hilda or anything," Claude sighed out although he couldn’t help but wonder what sort of chaos it will be if that were to happen. You don’t put two Trickster in the same room.

"Oh you don’t see her that way?" Byleth blinked for few times. 

'_Seems like she really thought that I love Hilda..._' Claude can’t help but think about the reason. He admit that he is rather close to everyone and there are barely distance between each member. But he made sure that he is by Byleth side the most.

"Yeah, anyway Teach, are you planning to give the ring to anyone soon?" Claude can’t help but get curious. As far as he was concerned it is the first time he seen the ring up close.

Byleth looked like she was thinking about how to response as Claude peered at her carefully. Byleth is actually easier to read compared to other it is just the sign are so vague. 

"It is a secret even to you," Byleth walked past Claude.

"Eeh, tell me~" Claude whined as he follow Byleth.

“Then give me your hand,” Byleth responded she offered her hand to Claude.

Claude take her hand and Byleth link their fingers together, her brows meeting slightly. She seems to compare the size of her hand with Claude by her comment that is, "You sure have big hand."

"Raphael is still bigger."

"That is also right." Byleth pulled her hand away before she resumed her walk.

"Teach you haven’t answered my question!" Claude followed close behind.

Byleth chuckled at the attempt and keep walking ahead of Claude. They bid good night to each other and Claude can’t believe that he actually managed to sleep the moment he laid back down on the bed.

* * *

**(Early before Departure to Enbarr)**

"Anna, can I ask for something?" Byleth approached the merchant as she bought the last-bit preparation for the fight.

"As long as it is rational and according to the price~" Anna responded with a hum.

Byleth take Anna’s hand before placing a ring on the top of her hand. It isn’t shady business or anything but she told Anna in whispers and that made the red-haired merchant smile widely.

"Leave it to Anna~"


	2. Day 2 : Mindless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I have difficulty in making this chapter as a full on oneshot. Not because I have no idea, I just don't understand the prompt itself.
> 
> Well yeah, short chapter is short.

Killing is an act that come naturally for Byleth. She made a name out of herself from killing her target without failure with her Father. Her blank face during the kill have given her the nickname of ‘Ashen Demon’.

For all her life, she has been mindlessly following her father from one battlefield to other, questioning nothing. Because it is easier to do so. Her dear Father would never do something like hurting her as well.

Byleth is aware though that she felt detached. During her first ‘job’ as Mercenary, she felt nothing about it. They always said that practicing sword and doing the ‘real’ thing felt fundamentally different but for her, it is nothing of the sort. When she swing her sword and the blood of her target get to her, she doesn’t feel sick and it was actually easy.

She know that other think of her as weird from it. She overheard some of her Father temporary colleague asked if Byleth is mindless killing machine or something, someone totally not human. Byleth would kill her presence and listened for her Father to tell them that Byleth is his daughter no matter what.

That is why following her Father is easy choice for her. Her Father is her whole world.

… And yet, the Goddess is whimsical.

At that day, she have her first meeting with the 3 people she never know about. They said something about Thief coming closer and that they’re targeted. She doesn’t think about it too much but since her Father told her to help, then she just need to help them.

But that whim set everything in motion.

An axe was supposed to give her fatal wound but she met with Progenitor God, whatever that means. Then she said about turning the hands of time to prevent her death. Byleth doesn’t have attachment to living but she doesn’t want to die in front of Jeralt so she took the offer. 

She would never know that it will bring her the attention of at least two people she has saved. Edelgard and Dimitri, she learned soon after. The other one, Claude, fake his attention to her and she could feel it in her skin.

It would be fine and all if they were to leave her alone. But she got dragged to the Monastery and the world become much bigger than she could imagine in instant.

"Teaching… huh..." Byleth muttered as she sat on the bed in a room that become her private quarter.

The idea is stupid in Byleth’s head. Her only conversation partner in her whole lifetime is her Father and he is a man of few words. For her to teach noble and the likes are practically impossible.

But when she told that to her Father, he told her that he can’t get away from Church either so she is basically stuck in the Monastery. The Archbishop, Rhea, seems like someone who don’t take a ‘No’ for a response so being a Professor is a fate she can’t run away from.

'_Since this come to this, I better find the one as the safest choice_,' Byleth now have relented to the fact she is stuck in Monastery.

She wandered the ground of Monastery, noting about the large amount of people living there despite being just Monastery. She find herself meeting with the House Leader who were informed that she’ll be Professor even if Byleth didn’t remember on agreeing about it yet.

In Byleth perspective, she felt like the day she questioned the House Leader about their class member is already worth a month for her. It is incredibly taxing to talk with all of them. Maybe not all since there is one who don’t make her too tired.

The yellow guy… Claude willingly filled the silent gap between their one-sided conversation so it wasn’t as tiring. The red girl, Edelgard is already questioning her about things while the blue guy, Dimitri questioned about her fighting style. It was too much talking for her average daily conversation.

Maybe it was what inclined her to just choose Golden Deer. They don’t have that many stuffy Nobles that the other house has and Claude isn’t bothered by the one-sided conversation. They seems to have the air of the usual client of Jeralt's Mercenary group so at least they're still familiar presence.

She already told her students to not expect things at her. She is a Mercenary by profession, not an Educator.

It was only later that she found out she isn’t that bad at telling student how to kill people. Not to mention that Rhea also give monthly mission to them that could be summed as kill these people and it felt like a Mercenary life more than she have imagined. For Byleth who spent her whole life mindlessly killing people for breakfast, it is much better to teach how to kill by actually killing things.

She would never have imagined that it is just the start of actually feeling _things_.

At the month the Monastery got robbed by some Western Church or something, she found out that she has Crest of Flame in her and be able to use Sword of the Creator. She has no idea how to feel about having a Hero Relic as weapon. A weapon is just a weapon.

But, she feel hurt when Claude started talking about her in pointed tone. 

"Teach why you kept quiet that you’re descendant of Nemesis?" the line is delivered with a good-natured smile yet Byleth felt cold.

"I don’t know," Byleth responded earnestly. She really don’t know about it.

'_I have been living all my life as Mercenary. Going from one battlefield to another and killing for living. How should I know about Hero Relic and my own blood when my only need is to survive?_' Byleth wanted to pour out everything but kept her mouth shut.

Claude then sent her a ‘look’ that freeze Byleth. And Byleth felt that something in here shattered.

The life in Monastery has always been dream-like for her so she would just dream it without thinking anything. Going day after day in mindless routine of teaching and killing. But Claude’s pointed gaze wake her up from all that. It made her felt like kicked away from that dream.

It is suffocating. It feels like Claude, who she forgive to be near her, is choking her neck.

Saying it was awkward after that was understatement. Before she knew it, she was avoiding Claude. She still taught him skills and teaching him in class as well as answering his question after class. But she made the effort to run away from him in her private time.

She felt fear from Claude. She felt that if she were to get near him, she would need to start thinking for herself. She don’t want it, she don’t want to take the step.

If the Mercenary from her past saw her, they would certainly mock her. The mindless killing machine that is Ashen Demon is running away from a kid not even 20 years old. It sure is funny.

"_This is what it means to be human, kid_," Sothis would spoke to the young woman whenever Byleth tried to avoid Claude when he appeared even from a hundred meters away from the place she is standing.

"Shut up..." Byleth would respond to Sothis as she go to find other student to distract her mind with.

Her days felt hollow after that.

Of course she actually cared about her students enough to help them on their problem. But the dull sting from the words Claude said the time she first handled the Sword of the Creator is always present.

Claude asked her about helping on realizing his dream but Byleth can’t respond to that. She didn’t want to see Claude’s pointed gaze directed to her anymore. She felt safer a step away from the one in front of her just like how she would mindlessly follow Jeralt everywhere even if it is not normal for her age.

"_You sure is troublesome individual… you haven’t yet noticed huh..._" Sothis who was watching the event that happened can’t help but sigh at this silliness.

When will Byleth realize indeed...

You can’t get hurt when you don’t think about the person as important. If the logic is flipped, it meant that Byleth think of Claude as someone very important.

"_Seems like she still need me to guide her~_" Sothis hummed as she watched through Byleth eyes that whenever Claude find Byleth and she quickly leave, he has a face of a loss human.


	3. Day 3 : Bait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this one, it is AU! Modern Life with Byleth as Assistant Professor.
> 
> I don't really think I did well in this one but it went out rather nicely. I'm still thinking what to talk about in the Flower Wind continuation so that one is on hold.
> 
> Note: Black Eagle, Blue Lion, and Golden Deer are all in same class.

It all started from a coincidence.

"If I succeed on baiting the new Assistant Professor then I win!"

It was just a small mischief.

"Claude, if you do that you’ll get scolded again~" Hilda laughed in playful manner as she fixed her nail.

"It’s true, let’s make the new Assistant feel welcome instead..." Marianne voice dropped slowly by the end of her lines.

"Geez, this is why I don’t want to be in the same group as you Claude," Lorenz sighed as he shifted his eyes to the textbook.

"You just think that you’ll lose to me~" Claude responded and he winked to Lorenz as if mocking him.

"I _don't_-!" Lorenz was about to scold Claude and tell him that he is being stupid when the door to the class opened and someone new is entering.

Claude can’t help but look.

Slightly messy hair in the shade of dark green with blue light. Clear blue eyes that reflect nothing in front of her. Good body that isn’t too thin and look fit. Smooth clear skin that looks like it didn’t see too much sun.

Sylvain whistled beside Claude and Claude admitted that he should nod along with Sylvain. Their Assistant Professor is drop dead _gorgeous_. Heck, Claude could see that from the front seat Edelgard and Dorothea even Mercedes who always kept to herself appreciate the beauty.

"My name is Byleth Eisner. I’m a new Assistant Professor and will be looking after you all for this semester," the Assistant Professor, Byleth Eisner introduced herself in front of the class with flat tone.

Assistant Byleth then explained few rules regarding the class and what is her position. Simply put, she act just like a counseling teacher from high school and only appear during the start and the end of the day. Her normal duty? Studying in the Professor class for Fódlan Archeological Study.

And when the free question session start, chaos ensures.

"Professor do you like girl or boys?" come the question from none other than Edelgard. Claude applauded her straightforwardness.

Byleth gave a stare toward Edelgard. Claude could see that Hubert was about to change the topic. Thankfully Byleth decided to answer anyways, "Never in relationship. But I feel no disdain to those attraction."

Hilda who sat in front of Claude let out a mute squealing. Free real estate for everyone. Claude could imagine this class become a battlefield in this semester.

"Professor will you have tea with me?" Sylvain is quick to his feet and went straight for the kill.

"Tea? Oh sorry I like coffee and I’m not Professor yet," Byleth responded without missing a beat.

Claude listened on his classmates asking all sort of things to Byleth. He learned a lot since they all have interest in the new Assistant. He then compiled it into a note.

The name is Byleth Eisner. Age is secret. Born during 20th September. Living with her Father, Jeralt Eisner who worked at some company. No boyfriend or girlfriend. Hobby is fishing and gardening. Well, she filled in for another Assistant who refused to handle the class since they have been rather... _colorful_.

Claude realized that Byleth is the type to never get angry or show emotion. So, when the other start making a bet to charm the new Assistant Professor, Claude wanted to make her angry instead. Also, it is more interesting to bait someone than to charm them.

He learned through the hard way that nothing fazed her at all, both his attempt to make her break a rule or everyone attempt to get into her bed. He think that everyone attempt are really good too. Edelgard and Dorothea who are the most charming girl around failed. Dimitri knightly disposition didn’t have her bat an eyelashes. Even Hilda who could charm the whole campus if she wanted to failed. Claude admitted that his attempt also get brushed off like it is nothing.

'_Her face is just incredibly flat_!' Claude put another plan into his book. None of it has worked so far.

The first and second week he started with mild teasing, trying to know what will tick the button in Byleth. She has very good reflex that she managed to escape all of his prank.

He then started to learn about her daily routine. No, he totally didn’t stalk the girl. Some act need to be done in the name of science. Looking at her SNS and finding out her daily schedule for the sake of his scheme.

After he get a basic grasp on schedule, Claude moved to observe Byleth in her daily life. She appear to always eat in the courtyard alone during lunch break. She is the type of person who bring her own lunchbox. When she ate in the courtyard, the loitering cats would start approaching her like magnet.

Time to time, the cat would find their way on top of Byleth’s laps. It then mewled quietly and the girl would have soft expression as she stroke the part that makes cat feels good. At times, the cat would just fall asleep on her lap.

Her soft-looking laps perfect for a nap.

'_I want to be a cat... wait, not that_!' Claude absentmindedly think but cut his own mind on his own as well.

He isn't here to get jealous of some cats because he can't lie on the pretty laps. He is here in order to gain information on how to bait Byleth so he could catch her. Totally not in romance.

* * *

"Claude, did your scheme already work?" Hilda questioned in the class as she deepen her frown.

"Not yet, nothing faze her..." except cats. Claude added in his mind.

"I just want to get a hug from Professor…" Hilda moaned while setting her head on top of table.

"I can always hug you, you know~" Claude responded with a wink.

Hilda sent him a disgusted look and hit his head with a chop. Claude cried out a bit and rubbing the spot since Hilda is strong even if she didn’t look the part.

And at that time, the door slide open to show Byleth looking as beautiful and as stone-faced as usual. Claude eyes immediately followed her and noted that she looked a bit messier today.

'_If I’m not wrong, yesterday she has a long discussion in Seteth’s Professor class… no wonder she is tired,_' Claude noted as he watch Byleth having document that isn’t for their class.

Hilda sent Claude another look before she asking, "... Anyway Claude. Just what are you going to achieve from baiting her?"

Claude turned to Hilda with questioning eyes. It is weird that Hilda start questioning things now, "Why you ask? Well, because it is fun and I wonder what kind of expression she would make."

"Just that?" Hilda asked again.

"You think I have another reason?" Claude asked back.

"No, I just think you are trying so hard I guess you actually have a crush of Professor," Hilda responded while keeping her eyes to enjoy the view of beautiful Assistant Professor doing her job.

"What!?" Claude can’t help but get surprised at the accusation. He? Having a crush to his target? Nah, no way.

Seems like Claude let out loud enough voice because Byleth who was standing way in front looked upward and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, not-"

"Claude says that he wants to have date with you Professor," Hilda basically cut Claude’s words before Claude could even finish his sentence.

"Hey, Hilda I said nothing like that!" Claude rebutted.

Hilda rolled her eyes at the response. 

If he isn’t wrong at it then there is no way that Byleth would accept it. Byleth never ever accepted any of the invitation after-

"… It’s okay," come a straight reply coming from Byleth as if to betray Claude’s expectation.

...

...

...

"EEEEEEEEEEH!?" everyone shouted almost in unison maybe safe from Claude who blanked at the response.

"Then Claude, meet me after this to talk about the plan okay? I want you to focus for now," Byleth continued as she looked straight to Claude.

"… Ah, right… okay, I understand..." Claude automatically response as he felt his cheeks getting redder for some reason.

Hilda chuckled at the sight and mentally wondering, '_Now who is baiting who now~_'


	4. Day 4 : Freeze

Death always come to everyone.

"Byleth... you’re… here..."

It claimed the life of all living being equally.

"_Claude_..."

Claude smiled warmly, his shriveled skin and bony face lit up at the sight of his Goddess. 

Byleth gazed at Claude. His hair are no longer the color she remembered since it had turned into grey and have thinned considerably. Even the side beard that he usually shave periodically is no longer around. His body also thinned considerably although saying it bone and skin would be exaggerating it too much.

But even if he has changed physically like now, he is still Claude. Claude is still warm and it is the only thing she can cling on in this slowly freezing world of hers.

"I want… to meet... you...." Claude reached forward, stroking Byleth's ice cold cheek.

Byleth leaned forward to his touch. It still retain its warmth that she always feel whenever he touched her. His heat is the one that have melted his frozen heart.

"Do you... remember... our time... together?" Claude asked weakly as tears welling up over his eyes.

Byleth reached out and erased his tears, pressing their forehead together and closed her eyes. Claude feels and smell like the sun and it felt comfortable. The small touch remind her that she has been in a freezing environment for so long.

They didn’t need words. Not anymore. They are always connected by their hearts even when they’re actually far apart.

After all of course Byleth would remember. She remember it like it happened yesterday. Three children who bring storm to her mundane life. They all leave a big scar in her mind but there is only one who didn’t stop as a scar but also poison her being. A very sweet sweet poison.

Claude chuckled and hugged Byleth tightly, knowing her answer without the need of words. He only need to close his eyes then he could feel her warmth despite what he is feeling now. It feels like Byleth.

For Claude, Byleth is the one person who is always outside the norm of people around them. That kind of outsider aura reminded him of himself. Her being there draw his eyes to her direction without failure like he gravitates to her presence. Her voice always soothe his fatigue and their exchange of ‘good morning’ and ‘good night’ is his treasure. She would never lie to him, not even when they are only linked with vague promise of ‘Let’s meet again in Monastery 5 years from now' and that she is believed to be dead before it. She is the first person he could really trust for with all his heart.

Byleth returned the hug with one of her own. Claude is very precious to her. He has become someone she never would have imagined to have before. Someone different to what she knew, that is what attracted her at first. But, the more she know, the more she felt how she wanted to get even closer. Like when she knew she is different to other people, he would accept her. He is always there when she truly needs it. When she start thinking that there is no more hope, he would appear suddenly saying that hope still exist. Falling to his hand is the easiest thing she have done.

Like moth to the flame.

It was a weird feeling, they look nothing alike. Claude is something she is not. He is like the sun while she is like ice. She never think about how to feel until Claude melted his resistance. She would move to the front line while Claude is more on the rear-guard. There is distance between their position, but they never failed to back each other out.

She wanted to be always together with him. If it is for that, she’ll gladly wait for years.

"You’re… cold..." Claude let out with broken vocal chord. But it didn’t hide how Claude cared for her deeply.

Byleth nodded and she rest in the embrace of her beloved. Claude let out a weak laugh as he gave her his body warmth. 

"How long..." Claude whispered weakly as his hand slowly lowers and his eyes getting heavier by passing seconds.

But before he truly fall asleep, Byleth move away to give space so she could offer both her hands to Claude. A smile wretched by longing etched in her beautiful face.

Claude doesn’t even hesitate to take those hands.

"_20 years_..." Byleth replied with choked voice when she pulled Claude to her.

She has been waiting years for him. 

Claude laughed at that as he woke up from his place, his feet that always shackled by invisible force now free. His body that didn’t listen to him lately finally gave up and follow his order.

"_Sorry for making you wait_," Claude apologized while kissing Byleth’s cheek.

Byleth giggled and shook her head slightly. She then stood by his side and reached upward to stroke at his side beard.

"_It truly fits you_..." she commented with smile.

Claude chuckled and hugged her again once more. His hand now free to hug her for all he wanted. Nothing will get in their way anymore.

"_I love you Byleth_..." Claude has been wanting to tell her as he wanted to pour her 20 years worth of his love.

Byleth eyes widened a bit but then she started crying. Then she snuggled into the embrace. She has been patient for so long.

"_You’re still freezing cold_~" Claude joked as he silently cried the same way when Byleth start sobbing into his chest.

Byleth nodded her head slowly. She run her hand over his big strong reassuring back while saying, "_Warm me up._.."

Claude kissed a part of her hair lovingly. As Byleth remained fit into his embrace, he responded, "_Yeah, I won’t let you feel cold again_."

Byleth looked upward, her eyes moist with tears and filled with torrent of emotion she has bottled up for so long. Claude pressed his forward with hers, and whispered, "_We’re together now… for eternity_."

"_Can you feel it Byleth? Your freezing body is now warm again_..."

"_Yeah… you’re here with me after all..._"

* * *

A small child bring a pair of flower crown as she followed her parents into graveyard. Her green eyes twinkled brightly as she get in front of a stone grave that is bigger than the other.

"Grandpa! Grandma! I come to play~" she happily chimed as she put the flower crown on the grave.

'_Here lies together in eternity Byleth von Riegan (1159 – 1210) and Claude von Riegan (1162 - 1230). May they watch over Fódlan and Almyra from the sky above_.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the reason Byleth being an actual silent protagonist is because she is dead.
> 
> And yes they have granddaughter.
> 
> I also shoe-horned the prompt.


	5. Day 5 : Build

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is.... becoming something I never imagined it to be.
> 
> Like, I imagined it to be shorter than the other but I was reeling myself in since it looks like it'll be getting out of my hand!!! I also just noticed that my writing style isn't actually appropriate to be labelled as drabble??? I think that writing 1000 average is short though.
> 
> Anyway, I'm pushing this fic current rating right now.

"You sure have good body, Professor," Hilda commented as she stared at Byleth who ate another slice of cakes over the sweets trays.

Hilda and Byleth is having a tea time as they enjoyed the rare break time in between the war. Or more like Hilda dragged Byleth away from Claude since if they are together, they would start discussing war. 

"Is it strange?" another cookies went inside Byleth’s mouth.

"YES! I mean, where the hell did all that calorie disappear too!?" Hilda pointed at the empty plate while looking at Byleth.

Byleth tilted her head as she think about the answer for Hilda’s question.

"Professor, the amount of food you intake is just not normal! I see you ate at least 5 times a day!" Hilda pointed out again as she trying to count just how many food Byleth inhaled for a day worth.

"Well, I have a way to burn those calories away. I’m sure with correct method, even you’ll be able to do it as well," Byleth responded as she sip on her tea.

Hilda looked up to Byleth since it seems like that Byleth is going to share how she managed to get good body to her. Even if she already has good body, she isn’t that amazing that she could eat anything she wanted and not fear about getting fat. If she could gleams about Byleth’s secret on having good build...

"Well, Claude helped me burn them in our spare time..."

Hilda dropped her fork on the plate.

Byleth looked at Hilda who looked at her with stunned expressions. She tilted her head and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"NOTHING!"

* * *

Byleth was having a dinner with Marianne and Leonie in the dining hall when Leonie asked, "Professor, is it true that you’re burning your calorie with Claude?"

Byleth chewed on a spoonful of potato gratin and looked at both Leonie and Marianne. Leonie looked serious on her question while Marianne was blushing furiously for some reason. It was a sudden question so Byleth can’t help but ask, "Yes, how did you know about it?"

"I-It’s true!?" Marianne was surprised as her face got even redder.

"Hilda told us and I can’t believe it except I hear it from you yourself. But to think you’re doing it with Claude..." Leonie mumbled something under her breath while chewing on her thumb with perplexed expression.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Byleth asked back with tilted head.

"NOTHING AT ALL!!" Leonie and Marianne responded in almost an unison and they both continued their meal.

Byleth wondered what happened between the two girl. She merely answered their question right?

* * *

Claude feels that his former classmates are giving him weird look lately. Maybe safe for Raphael who remained as usual. Like Lorenz was lecturing on him about being appropriate as the leader of Alliance Army or Lysithea chastising him for some reason. Ignatz and Marianne would turn red before going on their way.

It was really odd.

So, he decided to consult to Byleth.

"… That’s what happened. Do you know what made them act like that?" Claude asked as he took an arrow and shot it to the target dummy.

Byleth taking the bow as well and training beside Claude. She was feeling that her bow skill was flimsy after 5 years nap and Claude is giving her skill a proper wake-up call. She let out a shot that hits a bit off the mark before responding, "Who knows… but if there is anything..."

Claude raised his eyebrow when Byleth turned around to take another arrow. He fixed her posture a bit and Byleth thanked him briefly before letting out a shot. The result was a bit better than the last although still not a bulls eye.

"… They asked me about how to train their body," Byleth twirling a new arrow with her one hand as she told Claude her side of information.

"Training body? As in like training drill or something?" Claude returned back to his own shooting training and tried a 4 consecutive shots.

"Something like that? It started from Hilda wondering how I managed to keep in shape even if I often eats a lot," Byleth put down her bow and decided to just watch Claude doing his training. 

"Ah, right you sure eat a lot compared to normal folks… well, as long as you don’t break your stomach, I have no intention to stop you," Claude responded while clicking his tongue that he only managed to hit 2 shot out of the 4.

"Yeah, well I guess I do eat a lot. I told Hilda that I often train to burn the calorie or something," Byleth responded again.

"Hmmm, well, it is true..." Claude was preparing to try on the 4 consecutive shots again.

"Yeah, with you," Byleth dropped the bomb.

"Oh with me… WHAT!? Oh _shit_!" Claude’s turned his head sharply to Byleth and accidentally fired the arrow without realizing what he has done as it fly somewhere. Hopefully no one is in the trajectory area of the arrow. 

"Hmm? Is there something wrong? It is rare to see you fail on shot like that," Byleth questioned again with a blank face as if not knowing that she just dropped a massive bomb on his face.

Claude put down the bow away from his hand and go to corner Byleth. He looked at the girl with serious expressions, asking, "You told them you’re training with me to shape your body?"

Byleth moved back a bit since Claude gets too close. She felt danger from Claude somehow but realized that she can’t run away when her back met with the pillar. She glanced back once before looking at Claude saying, "… More or less...?"

"Who else beside Hilda asking the same question?" Claude asked again as he finally get the hint of why their comrades giving him weird look.

"Hilda asked me that yesterday in tea time… then at dinner Leonie and Marianne questioned me… today’s breakfast Ignatz and Lorenz asked as well and then Lysithea caught me by the corridor to ask for the same thing... I guess only Raphael didn’t ask question like that… instead he told me to invite him too… but Flayn immediately clamped his mouth shut," Byleth recalled as she did think that everyone get weird ever since the topic of body building is being talked about.

"Haaaaah… now I understand what happened..." Claude sighed out as he take his cape before settling back beside Byleth who only wear the inner shirt of her armor.

Byleth tilted her head and asked, "Did something happened?"

"Teach, you do remember that we’re kinda officially going out right? You know the lover stuff," Claude felt like his head is aching from how Byleth could be so oblivious sometimes.

"Yeah, well..." Byleth nodded since she hasn’t understand what Claude wanted to say to her.

"Everyone understand about that and kept it a secret-… okay, that expressions show that you don’t know that they know," one look from Byleth is all he need to know that Byleth doesn’t realize that their comrades know about their relationship. Well, Claude didn’t really try to hide it although neither actually announce it. 

"… I’m surprised… but what about it?" Byleth blush a little since Claude easily read her when other claimed that she is hard to read.

"So, they think that we aren’t just training to keep your body in shape," Claude explained as he tried to keep it clear while not giving details.

"Not just training...?" It flew right through Byleth’s head though.

Claude sighed and moved closer to Byleth. Byleth looked at Claude and yelped slightly when Claude start stroking her thigh. Claude pick his cape and covered them when he moved his lips closer to Byleth ears whispering, "They think we’re doing _this_..." while his hand move on Byleth’s laps suggestively.

Byleth felt her face burn at the touch and the voice. She doesn’t has heartbeat but she felt like her heart would be beating loudly right now. Now she understand why her students looks shocked.

"W-well, in a way that is… true too...?" Byleth was stuttering at the thought she just told all her students about actually doing things with Claude even if it is true.

"Right...~ Then want to move on that part as well?" Claude was half-joking at the question. As long as he could see rare sight of Byleth being embarrassed, it is enough.

"If you’re up to it...?" Byleth answer was betraying his expectation again, as usual.

Claude sighed out and claimed Byleth lips hurriedly. He ignored the surprised reaction and pulled back. His eyes looking at Byleth changed colors and Byleth gulped. 

His smile were darker when he said, "… guess we need to get you _in shape_~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... I'm totally pushing the rating with this one.


	6. Day 6 : Husky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up doing it.
> 
> I reined my desire for 5 days worth of fanfic but finally beaten up by my own fingers. Yes, I increased the rating because of the 'talk' in this chapter.
> 
> Okay so what happened in here? Let me make a list of warning:  
\- AU! Modern Life with Claude and Byleth as childhood friends raised together  
\- Middle School Claude and High School Byleth  
\- Secondary Growth from Claude  
\- Talk about sex in general  
\- Character deviates a lot from their Fódlan counterpart
> 
> Also, it is already day 6 in my place so even if it isn't yet in the AO3 server, it is already 6th October here

The first time the two met, it was when they were both young. A boy with tan skin. A girl with flat expression. Both were different to other in their neighborhood. This was the beginning of their meeting.

"Is there someone who move in?" Claude looked at a big truck of moving company that stopped in front of an empty house beside his.

His mother who picked him up from kindergarten opened the gate of their house while telling him, "Yeah, yesterday they visited our house for pleasantries. It is a family of father and daughter. The daughter is just 3 years older than you."

"Hmmm..." Claude looked as the clerk of moving company taking all sort of box and furniture into the empty house.

It was then that a girl went down from the truck. In that moment his eyes stopped and looked at her. First, she is bigger than him a good 20 cm at least. Also she looked different compared to his classmate in the kindergarten. Like the god up there forgot to give her something.

The girl realized that someone was staring at her. She looked at Claude and then to his mother before moving closer to the two. Claude merely staring hard at her when his mother said, "Oh my, are you the little young miss of Mr. Jeralt?"

The girl nodded before bowing politely. Claude never saw someone like her before and can’t imagine they’re just 3 years apart. Also, she didn’t talk at all.

Curiosity win after manner and he asked, "Hey, what is your name? I’m Claude, Claude Riegan." 

The girl looked at Claude curiously before answering, "Byleth… I’m Byleth Eisner. Nice to meet you."

Claude eyes widened at the sound of her voice. Something sparked in his heart as he saw this girl, Byleth, remained in neutral expressions as she talked with his mother. He can feel it that she is similar to him.

He is determined to befriend her. She has no one yet so it is a good chance for him. That is the beginning of those two.

As if the fates seems to approve, their life were deeply intertwined with each other. Claude’s parents likes the demeanor of Byleth who is polite and mature at the same time. Because Byleth only lives with her Father who worked hard during day, Claude’s parents took care of Byleth a lot.

Claude would often spend his time with Byleth because she is asked to play with him. It was a welcome arrangement for Claude as he then spend his time learning about Byleth. And in that vein, these two become childhood friend.

Years passed and since they’re practically raised together, Claude realized that it is the flag on childhood friend tropes from the manga he often read. Like, Byleth fits all the archetype of one including waking him up every day. His parents might have think that Byleth is their own daughter so they didn’t hesitate to leave their son together with Byleth.

"That is… totally straight out of manga…" Ignatz whom he befriended at the start of middle school can’t help but comment like that.

"Right? Well, Byleth isn’t the kind of childhood friends who wake me up cutely and all _tsundere_ toward me... but she is in the flag," Claude nodding his head as he talked about his recent dissonance about his parents throwing the babysitting to their good-natured neighbor.

"But Claude, before we talk about tropes and all… isn’t it more important that you think if you’re liking her or not?" Ignatz tilted his head to the side as he throw a flag to Claude.

"Liking her? You mean Byleth?" Claude questioned Ignatz who nodded as confirmation.

"Claude you always says that she is very pretty and all. She is in high school so I never met her but… you know, you seems to like her..." Ignatz was hesitant as he played with his finger.

"Oh yeah, you never met her..." Claude nodding as he can’t remember showing Byleth’s picture to Ignatz.

"She is very pretty you know~" a voice from behind the two greeted them with high fervor.

"H-Hilda!?"

"Oh Hilda you’re back from rejecting another boy huh~ How many time is it for this week?"

Hilda casually took the seat in front of Claude as she invited herself into conversation. She took her phone, obviously breaking regulation, and swipe around her gallery, saying, "My brother is her teacher at high school. He said that she was like the ‘Unreachable Flower’ of their place. Here, the dark green hair is her." And showing a class picture to Ignatz.

"Uwaaah, pretty," Ignatz can’t help but appreciate.

"Oh, it is rare that Byleth want to have her photo taken. She always give me weird look," Claude laughed before taking his phone.

"Anyway, I heard you kinda like ‘like’ this beauty? Well, you practically grow up with her, I guess it can’t be helped~" Hilda laughed as she took a lollipop from her pocket before popping it into her mouth.

"Right, if I have someone as beautiful as her close, I won’t be able to like other girl..." Ignatz mumbling out loud.

"Are you implying that I’m not cut out enough dear Ignatz?" Hilda’s voice turned scary.

"I don’t mean that! I’m sorry!!" Ignatz who fear for his life quickly apologized at Hilda who enjoyed it thoroughly.

"Like huh… right, I never think about it that way..." Claude realized that he never categorized Byleth in any category he has.

Of course as a healthy boy in his teen years, Claude often thinks about some girl in his class. Hilda was the first one he is interested but upon learning that they are the same type of person, he quickly gave up. After that there is no more girl he is interested with.

'_Like, there is no one pretty enough or smart enough around… hmm? Wait?_' Claude put a brake on his own thoughts. Realizing that he looks at everyone with Byleth filter was surprising even for him.

'_Well, she has neutral expressions most of the time sure but she isn’t emotionless. Like, there are times she frown when I ate her pudding… or when she would smile when I ate her dinner… she would sometimes cry soundlessly at tragedy movie… eh, did I watch her that much? She is pretty and cute too… her chest is big, at least I never see high school girl has breasts bigger than her... She float out of the norm but that is what made her very interesting..._' Claude was trying to describe Byleth in his own mind to realize that he was looking at Byleth as a girl more than he realized it.

"Is there something wrong Claude? Your ears are bright red," Hilda questioned as her attention returned to Claude who was now hiding his face on the desk.

"Don’t mind me, my mind just going through a supernova and a whole universe just being born right now..." Claude was hiding his face because he knew that if Hilda were to see him right now, she would found out.

Damn, he realized that he has it hard.

Unsurprisingly for Claude, when he admitted the affection, he get used to the idea rather fast. To be honest, Byleth might and might not be his first love but there is no denying that he is attracted to her. If one were to get beyond that floating existence away from her, she is actually very charming after all.

The problem is that...

"Claude, even if you stare like that, nothing is happening to my face," Byleth was casually taking her food in front of him.

With Byleth getting through high school, Jeralt has been getting busier on his job. So compared to when they first moved beside Claude's he got into higher rank. Because of that, the job would made him go to other town every so often every week. The last time he met Jeralt was around last week and it seems like he will only go back at weekend this week. Not to mention that Claude’s parents also went to overseas for business often as well so he is mostly left alone at home.

So, Claude's house is basically the house for Byleth and Claude to live together with since it'll be too dangerous if both were to be left alone.

It used to never bother him since Byleth is like the same kind of outsider of him. Like, Claude could name at least 10 or more kids around their age, but he never associate with them nor he sees Byleth joining in. He knew Byleth had few friends at her school but it is just the right amount for making group project. 

"No, but I start thinking that our families could be rather horrifying..." Claude responded as he tried to keep his eyes away from Byleth asset.

"Ah, I see. I was often told that what we are having isn’t wise. Like I never got myself a boyfriend or things since high school," Byleth responded with flat tone.

Claude was surprised that Byleth admitted it outright. So she kept staying despite the weirdness. Interesting.

"I was surprised you’re never doing anything like that," Claude is now surprised.

"If you meant it as a dirty joke, I’ll disappoint you. I betray your expectation if you think that I have no experience," Byleth admitted without hesitation.

Claude coughed his food and Byleth give him a glass of water. Byleth is surprising him more than once for today. It made him realize how come he managed to like Byleth. There is no way to predict her movement. 

"Is it too heavy for you?" Byleth tilted her head as if wondering if it is appropriate to talk about things considering their age.

"No, I was just surprised you get yourself in such condition… Like, Jeralt will totally kill any guy coming close to you after all," Claude was trying to not think about anything in raunchy detail for now. Byleth is watching.

"Right... well, it wasn’t a pleasant experience for sure. Also, I think that I feel betrayed by my own imagination. There is nothing to feel there," Byleth responded as she continued the topic.

Leaving appropriate or not to the side, Claude was curious now. He felt himself braver since Byleth started the talk so he asked, "I heard that it hurts for girl or something. There is no impression like that?"

Byleth was thinking for a second. Seems like she gave up on thinking about appropriateness as well since it is just Claude and her. She takes on a bite of her grilled fish and said, "It hurts of course. But more than that it felt hollow. Like there is nothing to fill there. I guess I made a mistake in that part."

"Mistake?" Claude can’t help but question.

"Yeah... it felt like I want it to be someone else instead... at the very least, the one in front of me are no good. I did the same thing for few times, but at the 3rd or something I realized that I have images that I don’t understand. Of someone else with much familiar husky voice," Byleth was responding on it like it was non-sensitive talk filled with science.

For the whole night, Claude can’t help but wonder who it is that Byleth wanted. It didn’t help that for the first time in his whole life, he _dreamed_ of Byleth. 

To put it in simple description, it was so... _graphic_. It is the first time he saw things like that but he can’t really focus on the act itself. He knew it was just a dream so his mind would wander to the morning after.

'_I wonder how she would react then..._'

Claude woken up with a mess of a bed and the same thought reappeared in his mind again. It is Byleth so he knew that she won’t get surprised, she really could get rational with things. Not that he has the plans to tell her about the graphic things.

He took the sheet and made sure to wash it first thing in the morning as he cleaned up the whole mess. He looked at the mirror and looked at his face who still retain some of its childish features. His mind can’t help but wander at the description of Byleth’s experience.

'_If my voice dropped… would it get to the same tone she imagined..._' he stared hard at the mirror and rubbing his throat at the same time.

Claude chuckled at the stupid imagination and refreshed himself for the day. He won’t know the answer anytime soon. His relationship with Byleth is of a childhood friends going through their life together. Even if his voice were to crack now, he won’t know about Byleth’s mind.

'_Well, but it won’t be a bad thing that my voice become as husky as Byleth’s expectation... just saying~_'

A week later, Claude’s voice began to crack followed by a terrible cold.


	7. Day 7 : Enchanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of last chapter, I'm determined to make this one stupid and plain silly.
> 
> Hopefully everyone managed to get a good laugh out of this trope.

"W-whaaat!?"

It was a bright day and the sun felt like it was threatening to burn those who walked under it. Claude was humoring his wife who is also Queen of Fódlan, Byleth, on some weird spell-like thing that is often passed by the female servant of Kayseri Castle of Almyra's main capital Kraliyet Başkenti.

Talking from the result, Byleth who is a woman in the appearance of her later 20 was turned into 6 years old. They were doing the spell when Byleth was sitting on his laps so he can’t comprehend her expressions right now.

Flayn who accompanied Byleth to Almyra appeared and then squealed, "So cuuuute~"

And as if that was the cue, Byleth climbed onto his shoulders and used his body as shield. The small knuckle gripping onto his back snapped him from his shock. He peeked behind him and saw Byleth quivering slightly.

Okay, reality check first.

"By… Byleth?" did she recognize him or not.

She looked upward, her green eyes glistening like jewel. But her expression remind Claude of when they met for the first time 10 years or so before. Also, she looks very cute.

"Claude...?" Byleth was tilting her head as if she is trying to remember about things.

_Don’t tell me…_ Claude picked Byleth from his back, ignoring how her clothes kind of hanging on her petite body, Claude could see that she is confused. Byleth blinked slowly as she mumbling his name under her breath and he know that there is a good chunk of memory that was missing in her head.

"Flayn, can you explain this?" Claude turned to Flayn who has calmed down from her initial squealing.

"Right… maybe it is because a spell... did she got enchanted or something?" Flayn responded while she move closer and checking Byleth.

"The maid kinda told her about famous incantation between girl saying that if they do it with the one they love, they’ll be together forever," Claude narrated as he take a peek of Byleth who seems to crawl on his laps to take distance from Flayn.

"Ah, I see then it must be because of Professor’s lineage then~" Flayn concluded as she seems content watching Byleth.

"Lineage?" Claude can’t help but ask. Byleth’s birth in one word is complicated. It didn’t change her but it is still complicated.

"Yeah, sometimes incantation like that make my power get awry for a bit. Maybe Professor think about spending more time with you and somehow it got translated into meeting you when still a kid or something~" Flayn is saying something outrageous but for some reason Claude can’t tell her off.

"I-I see… then, will she turn back to normal? You’re not saying that it’ll take 20 years or something right?" Claude look at Byleth who look at him back. She is cute and adorable but he is sure that Hilda will be telling him as pedophile or Byleth-sexual if she know.

"It should return normal tomorrow or when she wanted to. Ah, then I’ll bring a children size clothes here first~" and with that Flayn disappeared to find a children clothes. 

Leaving Claude with kid Byleth alone.

"Claude...?" Byleth look at Claude with tilted head.

"No, I’m okay but this is just too sudden I’m trying to understand," Claude looked at Byleth as he tried to accept that his wife turned into kid.

Her eyes widened in millimeter and she said, "Claude understand my thought! Usually only Papa understand!"

_Ah, right..._

"Papa… huh..." Claude don’t know what to say as Jeralt had died years before. But seems like this younger Byleth isn’t aware of it.

"Claude, where is Papa?" Byleth asked again as she looked at Claude with expectation in her eyes.

_He can’t say it._

There is no way that Claude could tell that Jeralt is no longer with them.

Byleth looked at him with tilted head and she looked really cute like that. Claude mentally screamed that his wife children version is very cute. Those blank look that know nothing about how to tempt him is just so pure. The current Byleth is also cute and beautiful but she kept setting him up on all sort of prank that made him sexually frustrated.

'_I’m also weak to Byleth so it made everything even more frustrating! Why we can only meet once a month!? Lorenz do your job!!!_' Claude mentally shouted as he fought the urge to hug and cuddling a mini Byleth.

"Claude...?" Byleth tilted her head as she watch Claude made all sort of expression that ended with weird expression.

It was then that she was reminded of a message by Jeralt.

_You’re a girl after all. Be careful of man with a lot of money..._

Byleth looked around the room she was in. It felt familiar but she can’t point a reason why. Claude also feels the same although she remember his name at least. At any rate, the place looked like it belonged to rich person.

_… There are those who likes to do ‘adult’ things with children._

Byleth looked at herself. Her clothes isn’t around. Claude is looking at her with weird expression. With quick calculation, she immediately concluded. Claude is pervert.

Byleth went down from Claude while holding the cloth that is around to cover herself. She pointed her finger to Claude and warned, "Don’t get closer you pervert!!!"

Claude blanked at the accusatory finger Byleth gave him. He quickly recovered since he isn’t that pervert. Byleth is also at fault for being alluring. More importantly he is her husband and not some random pervert.

"No, no, I’m not a pervert you know! I’m your husband...!" Claude corrected the words. After all it is the truth.

Byleth blinked and repeated, "Husband..."

Claude feels like he is saying something really _bad_ upon that repeat from Byleth. He tried to neutralize the damage immediately saying, "It isn’t how you think of it! We are truly doing it out of relationship… no, wait you are a kid now so maybe you don’t remember but you’re actually-..." but before Claude finished, Byleth beat him to it.

"Don’t get close to me you perverted rich smelly noble! I hate you!!!" before running out of the room.

"I-I’m not-… Byleth? Byleth!!!" Claude then give a chase all across the castle.

* * *

Byleth is patting a half-sobbing Claude who were hugging her tightly. Her memory get kind of jumbled right now. Claude mumbling some kind of mantra-like line that consist of ‘Don’t hate me’ and ‘I’m not a pedophile'.

Byleth sighed and let her husband cuddling on her for the whole night. Well, she did come to Almyra to spend her time with him.

After that ‘incident’ Claude made a strict rule to any castle staff to not mention enchantment in front of him and Byleth. Not only that, the story of Claude going after a small kid resembling the infamous Queen of Fódlan Byleth become a famous story between the servant in the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, I'm writing a new explicit fic alongside this and Flower.
> 
> Hint: May and may not be inspired from the DLC content


	8. Day 8 : Frail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is narrated by Sothis so it is mostly Sothis being Sothis with a bit Clauleth at the side.

Human is a very frail being.

If you stab them they die.

If you burn them they die.

If they get too cold they die.

If they get sick they die.

Even if nothing happened, they’ll die.

That’s why they needed someone to lean to.

Sothis gazed through the eyes she borrowed. One man is dying in front of her. It is a borrowed body but she could feel the sticky lukewarm feeling of blood on her hand.

Sothis might not be omnipotent, but she knew all about Byleth.

How she feels happy.

How she feels sad.

Even if other claimed that Byleth feels nothing, Sothis could vouch that she feel as well as other. But there is a shackle in her body. Those shackle is her.

But at this time, the shackle cracked. Byleth cried for the first time. Her voice cracked as she called for someone who won’t come back. Sothis could feel that Byleth is reaching out for power to turn back the time, Sothis’ power of Divine Pulse.

Sothis know Byleth more than she know herself. That’s why Sothis didn’t lend her the power of Divine Pulse. She needed Byleth to know that she can’t prevent this.

Jeralt is fated to die right here right now.

Human is indeed frail.

That’s why Sothis can’t leave Byleth alone.

That’s why she promised to Byleth to help her on taking her revenge.

It isn’t because Sothis wanted to give revenge to the killer of Byleth’s father. Taking revenge won’t heal the wound in Byleth’s heart nor bring her happiness.

Sothis just wanted to make sure that Byleth won’t die in her attempt. It isn’t because she will be troubled by it, but if it were to happen, Byleth wouldn’t be saved.

Sothis want Byleth to be saved from the darkness that is herself.

Until she knew that Byleth will be okay, she can’t leave the frail baby in her cradle just yet.

* * *

Sothis opened her eyes when Byleth fast asleep. No, Byleth isn’t sleeping, she just lost consciousness. Sothis won’t admit this as sleeping.

She peeked outside to the room Byleth live in. To put it simply, it was a mess. The book was strewn across the floor, everything on the table transferred to the wooden floor.

The Sword of the Creator is lying on the floor lifeless.

"_What a poor child..._" she whispered to Byleth who didn’t bother slipping out from her armor.

At that moment, the door to Byleth’s room opened soundlessly. Sothis has the half-mind to wake Byleth up but stopped herself when she knew who went inside.

Claude von Riegan.

The one person who teach Byleth all sort of emotion. Well, Byleth didn’t realize from the shackle that bound her, but Sothis know. If it is about Byleth then she will know.

"Teach...? Ah, she seems to be unconscious..." the boy made his way into the room that is littered with all sort of mess.

Sothis put a sleep suggestion to Byleth so she won’t wake up. She know about Claude so she has no reason to bother the two. Claude was loitering around as he moved to take care of the mess that is Byleth’s room.

"_I guess if she wake up with messed room, her mood won’t get better… oh_?" Sothis watched Claude taking the Sword of the Creator in his hand.

He gazed at the sword without saying anything. His face scrunched up and he seems to try to awaken it to no avail. It can’t be helped, the Sword needed Byleth after all. 

"If I were to be able to use this, you won’t need to take the revenge on your own… but I guess that’s not going to happen..." Claude let out a mirthless laugh as he stored the sword a good distance away from Byleth.

Sothis chuckled. That was a rather warped sense of care there. But she expected that.

Claude then moved to get beside Byleth. He started taking off the armor that Byleth wear without looking at anything. His green eyes that usually twinkle in mischief are clouded with sadness and helplessness right now.

"I’m sorry, Teach..." he whispered with soft tone.

"I have been looking at you not as people all this time but as a chess piece. I’m truly sorry. I guess you’re right that I can’t truly see what is in front of me right now. If I were better, you won’t be there alone, I might be able to stop the attack..." Claude was stroking at Byleth’s cheek carefully, his hand is clearly trembling.

"I’m really coward for saying things when you're asleep… You have always been suffering alone all this time, I’m the House Leader but I kept adding to your burden..." Claude weakly said as he slowly pull his hand away.

Claude closed his eyes and when he opened it, a flame burned inside it. Sothis knew precisely what happens right now in his mind.

This is why she can’t get enough of meddling with human.

"I’m not going to remain like this. I’ll be the one who support you this time Teach. Whether it is revenge or something beyond that, I’ll help you. This time I’ll be looking at ‘you’ and not just your outer shell," Claude is gazing intently at Byleth Sothis felt herself blush at the view.

But Sothis can’t help the smile blooming on her face. She thought she needed to stick longer by her side but seems like she’ll be okay now. Claude have that covered already.

Human is frail, Sothis won’t change her opinion on that.

But because of it, they’ll stand up again and again. They’ll live with other to become stronger.

Even if one flame is small and will flicker at mere touch. Together, they’ll be able to burn brightly.

In that place, God like her won’t be needed.

In near future, Byleth wouldn’t need her guidance anymore. It made her a little bit sad and lonely at the same time. Her time spend with Byleth was fun.

But the world is owned by those who live like Byleth and also Claude.

"_Wherever you two ended up to, I’ll always bless you two..._"


	9. Day 9 : Swing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I overslept when I should have published this yesterday lol
> 
> This time it is another AU with kids Claude and Byleth. But it is different from the last AU where it gets rather sexual (the talk) XD

The first time he met her is by the swing on the playground. She is wearing all black clothes as she kept gripping the rope. She stuck there like a sore thumb.

Claude was in the way home and he stopped to watch her. Claude remembered all the kids in his neighborhood and he didn’t remember seeing her. She must be a new girl.

"She seems to be bigger than me..." Claude peeked from distance as he observing the new girl.

The girl look contrasting with the colorful playground around her. Her hair has the same color of the leaf during summer. Her eyes are an icy shade of blue. She is wearing short although the weather is a bit chilly today.

The girl slowly breathe out of her mouth. Somehow he feels pulled to her and this time he didn’t bother to deny it and moved closer to the mysterious girl.

"Are you new?" Claude made sure that he kept a good distance away from the girl.

The girl looked toward Claude with flat expression. Claude took the empty swing beside her before rocking it slightly. The girl is watching him without saying anything.

When Claude start thinking that the girl is mute, she suddenly said, "Byleth."

"Yes?" that does sounds like a name but it sure come out abruptly.

"My name," the girl start rocking her swing now.

"Oh I see, mine is Claude. Nice to meet ya, Byleth," Claude is trying his best to give her a welcoming smile.

"Umn," was all the response she gave him.

Claude merely watched the girl doing her things. The girls seems to be comfortable at the silence. Claude prided himself as rather patient but there is a limit to what a kid could handle.

The girl stopped rocking her swing at that time, getting down from it. Claude followed Byleth’s eyes and saw that someone is approaching them. A big giant-like old man.

"Byleth, sorry for making you wait," the man said as he lowered himself to the height of the man. Claude concluded that he must be a family, they look nothing alike so maybe they are distant family.

Byleth shook her head and turned to Claude who feel that he is tensing. The man put his hand near Byleth protectively and Claude can’t unseen that they’re father and daughter.

"Are you living around here?" the big man asked him with a gruff voice.

"Yeah, my name is Claude. I saw Byleth alone here so I got curious," Claude feels that he must be in the good grace of this man.

"The name is Jeralt. I’m her Father. Thank you for accompanying her. We only moved here yesterday so she doesn’t has someone to talk with," the big man, Jeralt, introduced and thanked Claude, hand never leaving Byleth.

_Yep, totally not going to fight him._ Claude mentally agreed with his own impressions.

"Father," Byleth pulled the clothes of Jeralt with a light tug.

"Yeah," Jeralt responded.

Claude waved his hand when the duo left the playground. He went down from the swing and decided to head home as well. Today was interesting day.

His mother scolded him for a bit because he went home late. But then he told her about who he met just now. His Mother know about things he doesn’t know so it is better to ask her.

"Oh, that must be the Eisner family. Heard rumors that they moved here for the young lady’s healthcare or something," Claude’s Mother responded as she prepared dinner.

"That girl is sick?" Claude can’t help but question since she looked healthy.

"Who knows..." was all his Mother responded.

The next day, Claude was pleasantly surprised to see Byleth sitting on the same swing like yesterday. He approached her, greet her, and when Byleth look at the swing next to her, he sit down.

Byleth looked at him with widened eyes although it is in millimeter wide. Claude was proud of his observational skill and he grinned to Byleth who quickly look away. Seems like she is embarrassed.

"Byleth, do you went to school?" Claude is rocking his swing slightly as he stick his body to Byleth.

Byleth looked at Claude and shook her head, "Home."

Claude nodded and said, "I see, homeschooling huh… Won’t it get boring to always stay in house?"

Byleth shook her head and Claude noticed her hand holding the rope is opening and closing like she is trying to get her words out. Claude find it interesting that Byleth speaking with her action more than with her words. Her expression are mostly blank though.

"Claude?" she sneaked a glance to Claude.

Claude find himself thinking why she called his name with question mark. Since they’re talking about school...

"Ah, I’m going to elementary school near here. I’m in 3rd year~" Claude responded with bright smile as he realized that Byleth is asking him about where he goes to school.

Byleth nodded and said, "I’m 4th grade..."

"Oh, then you’re a bit older than me then," Claude find himself enjoying the small amount of words that Byleth used.

"Why here?" Byleth asked again as she glanced to Claude from time to time.

_Ah, she is awkward at talking with other_. Claude concluded and so he looks more toward her small action. She isn’t easy to read, but she is still interesting enough for him to try.

"I think you’ll come again so I pass this way," Claude’s eyes doesn’t leave Byleth at all to pick her reaction.

"I see…" Byleth nodded to herself and it looks endearing somehow.

"Then, how about you?" Claude asked back since there isn’t a reason for her to come here so much.

"I think..." Byleth was kicking the ground.

Claude tilted his head, prompting Byleth to continue her words. She glanced to Claude before looking down when saying, "… we might meet again."

Claude turned quiet at the words. Byleth silently rocking her swing beside Claude.

_That is a surprise..._ Claude can’t help but think like that since he also think the same.

He smiled and then said, "Then we’re same!"

Byleth looked to Claude with her eyebrow raised slightly. Claude smiled again and stuck his body forward and repeated, "We’re the same. I also come here so I can meet you! Amazing, maybe it is fate!"

Byleth blinked and repeated, "Fate...?"

Claude nodded again and said, "Yeah, that’s why let’s meet here again tomorrow!"

"Again...?" Byleth looked at him with clueless look.

"Yeah, I’ll bring my friend as well! We made a play group and I named it Golden Deer! Good right?" Claude continued as he get down from his swing and stand in front of Byleth.

_Golden Deer..._ Byleth can’t help but wonder what kind of friend Claude has. He seems like a friendly person so it might be friendly people as well. But she never interact with people before so she is hesitant.

Claude sensed the uncomfortable aura Byleth let out and grab the rope of the swing. He move closer to Byleth and says, "I’m sure you’ll like them! After all, I’m the one who scout you!"

Byleth looked at Claude who has his face right in front of her. She felt like his eyes are sucking her in. It felt like that there is no need to worry if he is saying it. It is a foreign feeling but she didn’t really hate it.

She opened her mouth and said, "Okay..."

Claude smiled widely and declared, "It is decided! From today on you’re a member of Golden Deer!"

The swing in these playground are a silent watcher of these two's start as friend.


	10. Day 10 : Pattern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hilda being a shipper

I am Hilda Valentine Goneril.

Lately I’m unto Claude von Riegan for something.

"Hey Teach, what are you doing?" here he is with his charming smile that would have charmed a whole class if he ever tried.

"I’m just passing by," Professor replied with that straight face of hers.

Ah, but she kinda lighten up somewhat compared to when she first started teaching our class. It looks more apparent when she is with Claude.

"Oh, I see..." Claude, you don’t need to be that down. Professor actually likes you a lot, I bet she takes more time to have tea with you than with anyone.

Professor looked at Claude for a bit longer. I wonder what she is thinking right now.

"Want to have lunch together?" Professor invited with a very small hint of smile.

"Oh yeah! Of course yes!" Claude seems to be surprised and flustered at the same time. What are you? Sylvain?

Professor and Claude walked away together and they started talking together. Other might think that this is just bonding but I have seen the pattern repeatedly. I bet my Iron Axe that Claude is having a crush to Professor.

* * *

When the Garreg Mach falling down under the force of Empire, the situation gets out of control. I swear there is Dragon flying on top of us and it isn’t just Wyvern-like Dragon but the real Genuine Dragon.

Hey, isn’t that the dragon in the painting? The one with Divine Seiros? Gosh just what is happening?

"Hilda, everyone has evacuated out of the Monastery," Marianne approached me with a ragged breath.

"Good then, now we just need to get our gang and evacuate. Where is everyone?" I looked around the messy battlefield that just scream losing in my face.

"Raphael and Ignatz is helping on evacuating the villager… Leonie is holding the defense line and Lorenz is talking with the people of the Church..." Marianne described quietly as she moved to heal my wound. Oh that feels better.

"Okay… darned Edelgard. Whatever she is aiming, she sure is doing it in the wrong way... Where is Claude and Professor?" I cursed at how I got dragged here without any explanation about why this fight even exist. Fighting with Almyran has more purpose than this nation-scale noble dispute.

"Claude is in the front line… Hilda, the Dragon!" Marianne pointing to the White Dragon that is holding the last defense line was being hit with some dark magic.

That magic looks similar with that Solon too.

Damn it, I dislike this pattern. So Empire is also in hand with what happened these past years? Okay Edelgard, you need to get some serious beating.

No more importantly, the Dragon is clearly pushed back. The evacuation is finished and there is nothing much to leave in Monastery. I guess they would evacuate to Eastern Church for now.

… wait, I think I see something like Professor’s Sword of the Creator in distance...

"Hilda, Marianne, hurry up and fall back!!" Claude’s voice snapped me from my thoughts.

"B-but Professor! That one just now is Professor’s sword!" Marianne argued. Seems like she saw as well.

"Just fall back!!" Claude shouted and when I get to see his face clearly, I can see the color of his face.

He looks very dependable and all but more than that… I see the pattern of it once when Professor got trapped into some darkness and become Enlightened One...

Claude hasn’t yet to give up about Professor.

"Marianne, let’s fall back," I grabbed Marianne’s hand.

Marianne looked at me and I merely winked at her. I look upward to Claude who is finishing the pursuer behind him. His face is full of determination.

"We are going to war, _real_ war. Professor would tell us to prepare appropriately," I pulled a stray Pegasus and helped Marianne get on it before I get on as well.

Marianne looked at me and she seems to understand. She nodded and I take on the flight toward the sky of Alliance. Alliance won’t be the first target of Empire, that is more to the Kingdom so our home would be the safest place for now.

Years passed and I think I learned more about politic and warfare in this 5 years compared to my whole life. Claude is leading the Alliance and he kept the façade of neutrality very well. But, he couldn’t hide from my observation even if he tried, he has a plan to be in the active role for this.

Also, he doesn’t give up on Professor it is making me almost believe in him as well. 5 years long Professor is gone but when Claude says that she isn’t dead, it made me feel the same as well.

He told me that they have a promise to fulfill after all. The said promise is that _super_ loose promise of meeting in Monastery during the Millennium festival. I just realized that is coming soon.

I took my Hero Relic and took a rein of my Wyvern. Professor always come when there is no hope. If there is a grand entrance for her, then it must be right now.

Like, it is a pattern for the main characters to come over the stage really late.

It was a joke actually but I’m really surprised that it actually become reality when I saw Claude fighting with Professor.

* * *

Claude is getting really annoying with his attitude.  
Not the annoying type of annoying, but the other type of annoying. Like, he seems to have close relationship with everyone I start thinking he actually have half the mind to marry them. He even invites me to meet his parents in other side of border.

Claude, aren’t you going to have a marriage with Professor? Your action pattern around her is just so obvious! It isn’t the time to flirt with us! If you don't marry her, my design for her wedding dress will be wasted!

Look Professor is having a close chat with Seteth and that Seteth looked like he consider Professor as well!! Professor too, you shouldn’t get all comfy with Seteth! I’m shipping you with Claude!

_*crack*_

Hmm? What is that sound? Claude dear, why the arrow in your hand got split into two?

"Ah, sorry Hilda, I have something to talk with Teach for a bit. See ya~" Claude smiles with that friendly attitude like usual but his eyes isn’t laughing at all.

He doesn’t even bother to hear my reply!

I sighed when Claude uncourteously get in the way of Seteth. Damn, his heart sure is narrow. Professor too, you shouldn’t look that happy when seeing Claude completely jealous!

I merely watched from distance at how Claude somehow dragged Professor away from Seteth. I’m betting my Freikugel now that they’ll be a thing when the war ended.

I am Hilda Valentine Goneril.

And I know what I see between Claude von Riegan and Byleth Eisner.

That is totally pattern for future Marriage Partner.


	11. Day 11 : Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff!
> 
> Tons of fluff!!
> 
> I'm having too much fun with this chapter!
> 
> Actually I can't really relate since I live in a land without snow so... the situation is purely fiction.

"Hey Teach, have you ever seen snow?"

Byleth looked up from the pile of information their scout bring them and looked at Claude who seems to be as absorbed as usual in his report. Byleth wondered if she just misheard things.

But to be safe… 

"Once, when I go to Fhirdiad with the Mercenary," Byleth responded before moving toward the terrain map for their next battle and put pieces of their army on there.

Byleth felt movement coming closer and saw Claude moving some of the pieces from their enemy view. It is an unsaid invitation for some simulation battle for the real battle.

"How is it? The snow," Claude asked again although his attention is still focused on the piece in front of him.

Byleth glanced toward Claude for a bit before moving her pieces, sometimes in the same time. As she looked at Claude’s movement she tell him, "It was white and cold… the ground become slippery as well so it is hard to run around."

"Not even a memory?" Claude is analyzing Byleth’s movement and tried to be thinking just like the enemy general.

"A memory huh… right, there is one that I remember fondly now..." Byleth launch a pincher attack on the enemy force with a small group sent to a forest to cut the supply line.

Claude clicked his tongue at the surprise attack. He moved his pieces to try to counter despite the whittling force while saying, "What kind of memory was it?"

Byleth moved her piece for pursuing enemy commander as she keeps working on severing the supply line with separate army. When she took the commander chip, she said, "It was the first time I come to Fhirdiad. Jeralt asked me if I were cold but I said that I didn’t. He look at me with troubled face before picking me over his back. He would say that I need to hold the cold for a bit more..."

"That sounds like something he’ll do for you," Claude sighed and placed the enemy pieces again but with emphasis on defense. Since the Alliance army doesn’t has the amount to hold a prolonged battle, it is a good strategy.

"Yeah, it stays in my head because he feels so warm that time… I guess I do feels cold albeit not really realizing it," Byleth run another match once more, wondering how to end the battle swiftly.

"He is a good father..." Claude moved in respond to Byleth.

"Yes… yes he is..." Byleth mumbling as she think she could imagine that time. She was resting on Jeralt’s back when the snow started falling around them.

"It seems like a good memory for you..." Claude responded as he sneaked a glance to Byleth from time to time.

"Yeah, the potato stew we ate after we get to inn was delicious. Anyway, why the sudden question?" Byleth look at Claude, focusing her attention solely to him instead of the board.

"Well, just wondering about things since you know, a lot happened lately. Something like what could I do after the war ended..." Claude stopping as well as he crossed he laughed slightly.

"Ah, I see… when the war ended huh..." Byleth find herself imagining the world after the war ended. It felt so far and yet close. They won’t be in war forever after all.

"Yeah, then I overheard Ignatz saying about snow as the motive of Saint Seiros. It got me wondering how the snow looked like," Claude looked over the window as his eyes gazing at the future after the war.

"You never see snow before?" Byleth was the one who got surprised since Claude is just so knowledgeable that she can’t imagine him never seeing something as simple as snow before.

"My homeland never snowed so..." Claude trailed off his sentence and laughed sheepishly toward Byleth.

Byleth blinked once and then twice. Her lips curved up into a smile as she said, "… Then let’s see it."

"What?" Claude tilted his head.

"Snow," Byleth responded as she move closer to Claude.

"You mean… after the war ended?" Claude questioned again as he can’t believe that Byleth is inviting him right now.

"Yeah, let’s go to see it together when the war ended..." Byleth repeated her invitation again.

"That..." sounds very nice. Claude gazed at Byleth who stand right in front of him.

Claude mentally thought about his ascension to the throne so it would take longer than just when the war ended. There are a lot of thing to do post-war as well like government and all. So the actual thing would take more time than they imagined.

"Good, then give me your pinky finger," Byleth is holding her pinky finger up and offering it to Claude already.

"Eh, why the pinky finger?" Claude can’t help but ask since it is an abrupt request.

Byleth pouted (is it a pout or is it a frown? The line is thin) and said, "You don’t want to?"

Claude stared at her for a bit before relent and link his pinky finger with Byleth. Byleth smiled and start chanting, "We’ll go see the snow together after the war ended. The one who break the promise should eat a thousand needles."

Claude can’t help but laugh at that, "Isn’t a thousand needles a bit too much?"

Byleth smiled and Claude feels that she glows up at the same time. With their pinky still linked she said, "It doesn’t matter as long as you fulfilled the promise right?"

Claude chuckled, "Guess that’s right."

Byleth let go of Claude’s pinky with a giggle. Claude looked at the sky and he can feels it that Byleth is also seeing the same sky as him right now. It was nice having her close like this.

"Guess like I have another reason to survive the war. I can’t really drink needles when I died," Claude half-joked when he mumbled his words.

Byleth chuckled at it and responded with, "Yes, we all need to survive the war so we can fulfill our promise."

* * *

"Something like that did happen huh~" Claude said while resting his hand around Byleth bulging stomach.

"Yeah, it took time until we could actually fulfill the promise..." Byleth leaned backward as she rested her weight toward Claude.

"War, unification, post-war, marriage, and now our little baby. Yep we take a lot of time to get here..." Claude kissed Byleth’s cheek as he keeps rubbing Byleth’s stomach lovingly.

"Right… it sure have been years since we made the promise to see the snow..." Byleth commented as she stroking her stomach as well.

"Yeah… aren’t you cold to be out here?" Claude asked as he fix the blanket he wrapped around him and Byleth.

"It is a bit chilly but I have you and the little one here so it isn’t so bad..." Byleth responded as she snuggled to Claude.

Claude laughed and hug Byleth closer. Byleth appreciate the affection as she looked upward at the snow that start falling down from the sky. People of Fhirdiad who were doing their activity start sheltering themselves from the cold. Seems like that is the cue for them to return inside the castle as well.

But there is something that she must know so she asked, "So Claude, how were your opinion about the snow?" 

Claude looked at Byleth and the looked at the falling snow as well, one of his catching a drop of it. He keep his gaze toward the grey skies as he said, "It is cold… but watching them with you like this in a peaceful era feels warm for some reason."

Byleth giggled at that and responded, "I hope that isn’t a fever or flu."

Claude chuckled back as he keep hugging Byleth. He whispered softly, "It feels like I’m in my happiest moment in life with you in my arms and a kid coming soon. It must be nice if the snow could freeze the time to stop still in this moment."

Byleth giggled and said, "Even when we haven’t gotten into the good part?"

"Good part?" Claude questioned with a tilted head.

Byleth nodded and lead Claude back inside. She then bring Claude all the way to the kitchen, the smaller one. Byleth made Claude sit down before she heat up a pot to boiling point. She casted a simple spell to check for poison before taking two bowl and fill it with the pot contain.

Claude blinked few times at the nostalgic scene of Byleth standing in kitchen. He can’t help but look at the two bowl of potato stew, the dish he remembered to be a memory of her and her Father. Byleth sat beside him and took his hands into hers, saying, "It feels better during a snowy weather."

Claude chuckled and covered his eyes for a bit. He glanced to see Byleth looking happy by his side and he eat a spoon of the hot stew. A smile made its way on his face as he said, "Yeah, this is the best..."

Byleth merely smiled as she also eat the stew. Claude take a glance to see his wife happy face during eating before resuming himself.

This memory of snow is something he’ll remember for a long time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit, I just want to write a pregnant Byleth.


	12. Day 12 : Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another AU but it is the infamous Isekai Otome Rebirth
> 
> I tried to write it as half-joke but with Dragon as the theme, it gets out of my hand
> 
> Note:  
Claudia is literally Byleth. That is the name Joe Zieja (English VA for Claude) used as Byleth's name.

Byleth woke up with a massive case of headache. She then looked at her hand and over the mirror before shrieking.

Speaking from the conclusion, Byleth realized that she is in the world of Otome-game. She didn’t remember the actual title since she never played it. Truth be told, Byleth also doesn’t remember the detail of her past-life either not even her past name.

'_I just know that Byleth Eisner is the cool beauty villainess type so I managed to stay calm and all… fine, time to use the knowledge from other world. This kind of happening always follow with a weird trope..._'

This world is a place where magic and sword exist side by side. A staple of any fantasy-themed Otome game. Byleth Eisner is the main villain in the essence that she is the ultimate last boss. She doesn’t think that her role involve on bullying the protagonist.

'_Right… she always said how she wanted to protest to the game maker for making player fight with me to get to Best Ending...'_ Byleth moved to prepare for her day.

Byleth looked at the calendar, they are already in the middle part of the game. The protagonist should have entered the individual route.

'_I can’t be bothered with that. In the end I’m the last boss and my friend who unlocked even the secret route said that I’m still the last boss..._' Byleth took her cape and tied the rope.

Byleth walked out of her dorm room and toward the class. Her position is the helpful senior for the heroine. Now that the heroine entered the individual path then she won’t meet with Byleth normally except she moved to find Byleth.

'_If I remember it right heroine… Claudia is a Holy Dragon or something while I’m the Night Dragon... she is in Your Highness Dimitri route so she’ll be in her year more...' _Byleth sat in her seat and start writing all she learned from this so-called_ ‘past life_’.

The country is Fódlan. They have legend about two Dragon during its founding, collectively called Dragon of Origin. The first is the Holy Dragon and the second is Night Dragon. The two Dragon married into the Royal family and made two lineage. Then between the two family member, only one member could actually take the form of the Dragon.

The story started with the Holy Dragon clan wiped out by some evil Prime Minister. The sole survivor is Claudia and she was taken by Byleth’s family under the guise of adopted daughter.

So, unfortunately, while Byleth is the last boss, she isn’t a villainess. Talking by pure plot, the reason Byleth become a last boss is because the imbalance between Dragon. Claudia can’t change into her Dragon form because of trauma. During the last act with Civil War, Byleth was holding out the barrier as Claudia and her partner fought the opposing party. After the evil boss get killed, Byleth who is at her limit changed into Dragon goes into rampage because she has been taking the weight of two Dragon by herself for years. Seeing Byleth about to destroy the very place she protected, Claudia managed to transform into Holy Dragon with the power of love and mercy kill Byleth. It was said that the last words of Byleth is the reason she gets so popular like the main target character, Dimitri.

There is a secret character, but the route got bashed so much by fans. It isn’t because the secret character himself aren’t attractive, purely by look he is as popular as Dimitri, but the route is just a big ‘NO!’. Byleth remember it was said to be ‘Bullying route’ for some reason.

"The end result isn’t that bad… Claudia isn’t a bad queen either..." Byleth mumbled as she realized that the bad point is just her being dead.

She can’t find it in herself to be surprised. Even if it is indeed scripted, she went down with grace and the country went stable. It is true that she is nearing her limit and would want for Claudia to actually take her destiny as the Holy Dragon.

"What are you doing over here By?" a voice snapped Byleth back to reality. 

Byleth looked upward and fighting her blushing face. Her classmate, Rider, and also fiancé, Claude von Riegan. They have been engaged for years but only recently they are actually in relationship.

"Well..." Byleth closed her notes and made a note to burn it later.

"Why you’re hiding it? Don’t tell me it is a diary about me?" Claude has this big wide grin that prompted Byleth to smack his head.

'_It would be cute if that was true..._' Byleth huffed inside her chest as she doesn’t want to tell Claude of all people there about her fate. They are already inside the individual route and there is only 2 months left until the fated days.

It is too late.

"By… you look awful…" Claude put both his hands over Byleth’s cheek, his expression filled with worry.

Byleth shook her head although she doesn’t move away. Just now she remembered that she will leave Claude at this rate. If anything, she should save Claude so he won’t get involved during the fated date.

"Claude, you know about the absence of Holy Dragon right?" Byleth find herself speaking about the condition right now.

"Yeah, and you said it is terrible for you... could it be there is a link with it?" Claude move closer and his face is really close to Byleth.

Their classmate ignored the two since it is already a daily occurrence for them.

Byleth closed her eyes and nodding. She put Claude’s hands down and said, "I don’t know what will happen to me if the Holy Dragon don’t wake up in time… Claude, you better take distance from me."

"By, you know that I become your Rider knowing full well about that. I know I’m not able to help you yet but... I’m not leaving you," Claude takes Byleth hand again as he kissed the back of her hand.

"Claude… if that happened, you would get pulled into the fight," Byleth argued as she knew that the Rider pact will bring him to ruin with her.

"Then I’m making it so no fight would ensue. How about that?" Claude smiled so confidently.

Byleth giggled and decided to humor him. But deep inside her heart, she has known what will happen to her. She mentally think about finding a way to break the pact one-sidedly. This is the last thing she could do for him.

The day rolled by and Byleth look upon the event of otome-game unveil itself in front of her. It was amazing at how Claudia being patient toward Dimitri outburst of emotion from time to time. She’ll make a good supporting Queen when she become one.

Byleth looking at her hand as she start wearing gloves. The amount of burden to keep the negative aura of the country is getting too much. The Night Dragon is tasked to absorb the negative aura while the Holy Dragon will purify it so equilibrium is achieved.

Not just that, all the rival characters aren’t that overbearing and fought in a matter befitting of high class. This Otome game even with its label as romance game also give a rather well-thought simulation system with fight and even daily activities. If we’re talking about pure grades, Claudia would easily enter the high rank.

'_The world lore sure is well thought out as well… no wonder it is popular_,' Byleth sighed as she hide the darkening mark of her hands. She could feel the unrest already with the coming of the end route.

Claude has stopped meeting her as of lately. She can’t really blame him since she also kept secret regarding the succession of Dragon. The Night Dragon clan has few other relative that is close to her in regard of being the counterpart Dragon.

If her death is inevitable, then she must make sure she died without regret.

She stared at the date for the day of War declaration during the Graduation Ceremony. The rest of the cast are year below with only few other being the graduated student. It was the mark for her end...

When the day come, she wear her dress and wear a long gloves to hide the ever growing dark mark of corruption. Byleth feels like it is hard to breathe lately as she kept her expression unchanging.

Remembering about past life made her capable of easily showing her emotion and she didn’t know if it was a blessing or curse.

Byleth has seen Claude hanging with Claudia as of lately. She felt it weird since Claudia should be in Dimitri route and Claude shouldn’t have appeared there. At least if her memory serves right... and Claude isn’t a target character in the first place...

Byleth shook her head as she tried to keep herself calm. If she lost control over her emotion, then she’ll just hasten the corruption inside her. If she kept falling down, forget about the Civil War, she’ll be the ravaging the land before the rebellion army come. The graduating student is going toward the dance hall where the Graduation Party is being held.

Byleth moved her heavy feet toward the dance hall and entered it to see a… familiar looking event. What was it called? Condemnation event?

'_Well, in this game it has cooler name… what was it again? Falling Flower Duel?_' Byleth merely watched as she looked at a familiar barrier being cast.

Byleth find her body moved first as she moved past the crowd to get a first-hand view. _Claude’s barrier_.

"Lie..." Byleth mumbling as she looked at Claudia holding Claude’s hand in partaking the FFD.

The FFD is a game system that needs the Heroine to go with a target character to do a duel. The last one is being done with the ending characters so if Claudia is with Claude... he must be the secret character...

'_Since when...'_ Byleth can’t help thinking.

Everything welling up inside her. It felt like a dam is broken down inside Byleth as the duel proceed until it end with the victory of the heroine team. She can’t think clearly as the mark run rampant all over her body.

'_Destroy… never forgive them..._'

"_Draco in fabula... In dracone hora… In dracone spes..._" Byleth start mumbling and dark fog start to flowing near her.

"Byleth..." Claude realized that something was going on and looked at the direction of Byleth. He realized the dark pattern swirling all over her body. 

Everyone start leaving the hall but Byleth doesn’t give a care and continue chanting, "_In dracone error… In dracone veritas… in dracone somnium..._"

A roar is heard all over the kingdom as it breaks down the barrier made to protect the kingdom from outside attack.

_In dracone fatum..._

Byleth consciousness is falling...

_In dracone causa..._

Falling and falling deeper...

_In dracone amor..._

In her place, a black dragon appeared as it soared toward the sky, leaving everything on the land. 

In the last bit of her consciousness, she felt like Claude is shouting her name repeatedly. But it is already too late... she can no longer stop...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering the words Byleth chant, it is coming from a song titled "To aru ryuu no koi no uta" aka "The Love Song of Dragon" aka "とある竜の恋の歌" the singer is Itou Kanako.


	13. Day 13 : Ash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the continuation of yesterday theme since Dragon and Ash kinda went together
> 
> Everyone dead here

Byleth felt herself sinking.

At some point she is tied with thorn vines. It send dull pain all over her body as she choke out what is left of her breathe.

She felt like she is breathing but she is not.

She felt like she is burning but she is not.

She felt like she is alive but she is not.

In here she shall stay. In a darkness without end and without start.

Her pleas for help won’t reach anyone.

Not even from whom she wanted it from.

That’s why she prayed.

If little mermaid returned into foam at the moment of her death.

She wanted to become ash that will be blown into the wind.

* * *

Claude saw a dream.

In that dream, Byleth is standing all alone. Her surrounding turned into sea of ash. The darkness creeped in onto her as if to shackle her there.

'_By_...' he moved closer to reach for her.

As he moved closer, the ground scorched away as it turns into grey ash that is blown by the wind. He felt like Byleth doesn’t reject him so he moved on, closer and closer.

He stopped only a few steps away from Byleth who keep standing without moving even an inch. All short of dark colors is eating her away from the amount of skin her party dress allowed him to see. There is no way that those marks appear overnight. Her eyes are hollow and seems like she can’t even see him being there.

She has been suffering alone in a place he couldn’t see. No, maybe she spared him for seeing it.

It didn’t stop him for reaching out.

"Byleth, let’s go back together..." Claude offered his hand toward Byleth.

Byleth doesn’t respond.

Claude take another step forward but an invisible force stopped him.

"Byleth...!" he shouted.

Byleth’s body start to turn into ash as she crumbled down.

"Byleth...!!" he fought the hold and keep reaching forward.

Claude struggled against his hold and he grabbed Byleth’s hand. At that one split second, Byleth eyes widened and Claude is sure that light is certainly inside Byleth’s eyes.

Byleth opened her mouth and Claude could barely see Byleth mouthing something. He felt his hands burning.

At that moment, the dream ended.

* * *

"So something like that happened..." Hilda hummed as she toyed with her gigantic-sized axe maybe twice her body. How she managed to lift such heavy thing is one of seven mystery in the Academy.

"Yeah, I was suspicious since she changed somehow... Claudia then told me about the whole adoption thing and I thought By would get better if Claudia somehow managed to access her power better... seems like I’m too late," Claude slumped forward while he tucked on the bow string.

Hilda stopped and then looked at Claude, "Claude, are you perhaps stupid?"

"Eh?" Claude looked at Hilda dumbly.

"No, maybe it is because of your personality that it gets this complicated... well, I don’t really know about Dragon of Origin so maybe it is wrong too..." Hilda toyed with her hair as she know that seeing Claude with another girl doing a Duel is too much even for Byleth.

"If you knew about things then tell me," Claude is frowning since Hilda seems to know something he didn’t know.

"No, I guess you need to hear that from the girl herself. So, you want to save her or not? The higher up is moving to eliminate your dear fiancé right now," Hilda waved it off as she believe it would be better to address the elephant in the room.

Claude weighted his option against interrogating Hilda or letting her get away with it. But there is something much more important indeed, as Hilda has said.

"Of course I’ll be saving her. I can still feels her faintly so there is no way that she is completely dead or something. It would be better to have Claudia capable of doing something... guess that is his Princelings job. I guess it is faster that I meet her and stop her personally," Claude woke up from his sitting position and took up the offer from Hilda.

"Good, because I already told everyone that we’re having a ‘hunt’ tomorrow. You know where is the exact position?" Hilda stretched up with a big grin on her face.

"She is still in the Enbarr region wiping out rebellion force. But she’ll go to Ashen Mountain after that," Claude responded as he opened a map and start putting mark over it.

Hilda peeked at the map and tilt her head. If they are doing it by legend standard, she would be in another mountain, "Why you’re so sure?"

Claude gazed at the mountain and remember about his dream. The sea of ash, Byleth standing there all alone, her lifeless eyes that reflect him. He is sure that Byleth is asking for his help from what is left of their bond.

"She told me she’ll be there."

* * *

"This is Sea of Ash..." Hilda mumbled as she looked at the vast empty land filled with grey dust.

"Will she be here?" Marianne looked around since the land just looks barren. The whole Ashen Mountain is just the same, open scenery.

Claude looked upward and he felt his hands burning once more. He then mumbles, "She is coming."

A strong wind blew and the sky turned into ominous grey followed with another flying figure. The Night Dragon who always portrayed to be deity for the Weak was engulfed in a sphere of dark matters. It looked like they weren’t found just yet with how high the Divine Dragon was flying.

"That’s the Night Dragon..." Lysithea can’t help but get amazed at how it looks both deadly and weirdly beautiful at the same time.

Leonie strained her eyes a bit before noting, "There are a lot of things stuck there..."

"Things?" Lorenz can’t help but ask.

"Like arrow or sword or something. It wasn’t there during Graduation party," Leonie’s response was a vague one but it did make it clear that Byleth is weakened.

Marianne gasped and looked at the dragon that seems to have circling around the sky of Ashen Mountain. Everyone must have the same thought since they all turned to Claude who focused his eyes toward the Dragon.

"She is going to crash... we must go there," Claude mumbling as he seems to be in half trance.

Everyone went into their respective mount. Hilda hummed in a somewhat cheerful voice saying, "Time to help on mending relationship of two pathetic lovers~"

Claude wanted to feel insulted when everyone cheered in unison at that. But it didn’t stop him from being glad that he has them around when the whole country wanted to kill his dearest Byleth instead.

Claude then guided them toward some sides of the Ashen Mountain (it looked the same everywhere) as their surrounding gets darker in totally not daylight meaning. The corrupt energy that seeped out of the Night Dragon is making a crude attempt of shelter. Lysithea sensed that it spells a bad news informed, "If we touched any of the pillar, we’ll be faced with the negative energy that the Night Dragon absorbed."

"You mean that things they told about in Origin’s history?" Raphael questioned since it is told to all citizen of Fódlan in such amount they should be able to answer it even during drunken state.

The Holy Dragon and Night Dragon are two Divine Dragon that exist hand in hand.

The Night Dragon shall took the impurities of the land into itself.

The Holy Dragon shall clear the impurities of the land with the light.

"The ally of human in time of weak, the Night Dragon. The beacon of hope for the people, the Holy Dragon... then could it be the reason she went toward the Rebellion army..." Lorenz eyes widened in realization. 

"She is taking the burden again… damn it, didn’t she realize that she is already way over her limit!? Doesn’t anyone realize this!?" Claude cursed as he looked at the ever-growing miasma around them.

"Claude..." Hilda can’t help but feels that the people of this nation is being really unfair. 

When the people is sharing laughter with others, when other is celebrating in merry, one girl is forced to take the burden of a nation. Taking the impurities with her at every breathe with no reward. Staking burden with another burden without hope of reprieve. Then when the limit has passed, she is being thrown away like unusable trash.

Claude feels his lungs are burning up in not good way. He remember this sensation, it was what tormented him at first few weeks he got linked with Byleth.

At first it was hot, then it felt like a heavy weight has been put inside him. But as time passed, the sensation gradually disappear. At that time, Byleth was always nursing him in silence. It was a memory close to when they were both still 10 but it felt like it happened just yesterday.

'_Don’t tell me I managed to last so long not because I’m getting used to the impurities but because By deliberately not giving me any...?_' Claude can’t help but think as he felt the familiar sensation scorching him inside.

He won’t even ask why Byleth did that. After all if he is in her shoes, he might do the same thing. The burden of the Dragon is too much for any normal human. He won’t be able to sleep if his beloved person is in pain because of him.

"Byleth..."

They are welcomed into the central of the impurities where its mistress lay at rest.

* * *

Lately, there are a lot of bugs buzzing around Byleth.

The buzzing was so loud so she made them shut up.

When she did that, the bugs was turned into marshmallow.

She likes it so she repeat her action until she is surrounded with lots of marshmallow.

The pain subdued when she did that.

But after eating so much, she start feeling sleepy so she moves to find a place to rest.

A grey-colored bed appear in front of her. She can’t bother to be proper so she crashed down to it. It doesn’t feels so good but she could sleep at all place.

She felt like she is forgetting something.

She felt someone familiar.

"… _leth_..."

She heard something familiar.

"_By... leth..._"

It was calling her name.

Byleth opened her eyes.

* * *

Claude is grabbing Byleth’s both shoulders as he shake her up. Everyone else was blown away by the sheer roar of the Night Dragon. They tried to get around it but it was futile.

That’s why he told the rest of them to leave without him.

It was hard to convince them but they relented. Claude know that they are still around somewhere in the area. It also confirms his suspicion since it gets way easier to approach the Night Dragon when he is alone.

Depraved as it is, the Night Dragon still feeling the faint bond she shared with him.

He move forward and touched the head of the Dragon. The scale has been dyed into sickening mix of black and grey. With a touch he knew that he messed up in more than a way.

He thought he would be able to help, but he hastened the process. But a part of him know that he aren't completely sad about it because Byleth lost her firm rein over the impurities from being jealous. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead with Byleth, calling for his beloved to meet him.

'_Byleth_...'

The Night Dragon, ally of weak human even at its lowest answered his calls.

"_Draco in fabula_..." he start mumbling the same enchanting Byleth used to turn into Dragon. Bond might be severed, but it could be reformed again.  
The Dragon turned into its host form, into Byleth, in a storm of dark ash that glitters like the night sky.

With the pact renewed, Claude could feel the impurities that have burdened Byleth, still is, start flowing into him without stopping. It hurts like hell but it is what he should have been normally feeling as someone who shared his mental link with a Night Dragon. _It is the burden he promised to share with Byleth._

"Byleth..." Claude hugged the girl who hasn’t moved at all ever since the Night Dragon returned her to him.

Byleth opened her eyes although light isn’t present there. She has been taking on the burden all alone for so long it might have crushed even her sense of personality right now. That is just how powerful the impurities are and how it affect the host.

_Even so it is okay... she is still Byleth._ Claude pulled her into a hug as he crumbling down under the weight of the impurities flowing from Byleth.

"Byleth..." he hugs her closer.

Claude vowed that he won’t let go of Byleth anymore.

_Not anymore... _Claude closed his eyes. If this train is bringing him to hell, then he'll gladly take the ride.

In short moment, his consciousness gave up.

* * *

Claude opened his eyes and saw that he is in a place different than the place he find Byleth. It was a place burning with eternal flame. From there, everything is slowly reduced to ash. The surrounding then turned into what they call as the Sea of Ash right now.

In the center of the change is the figure he has been chasing around. _Byleth._

In front of her, Claudia is taking a hold on Dimitri’s hand before she change into the Holy Dragon. Claude turned to see Byleth who has changed into Night Dragon as if it is normal. The Night Dragon gazed at the Holy Dragon with eyes filled with madness.

_One of them will die in this moment. _Claude thought.

Claude then turned toward the Holy Dragon who has charged an attack to put an end toward the weakening Night Dragon. He know what will that attack do to Byleth. If it hit her, Byleth will truly die.

"Stop..." Byleth is still Byleth.

The Night Dragon looked at him and he could see a satisfied smile on its face. Claude know it is Byleth. There is no way it is anyone else but her. _She is still there._

Claude find the energy to take his bows. He need to stop the Holy Dragon from killing Byleth. Who cares what happened to the nation now? He is going to be Byleth’s ally no matter what even if he turn the whole world into his enemy.

It was a selfish wish.

But for him, instead of the main character who get anything, he fits to be with the lone one.

He let go of his bow as the Holy Dragon let out its Light Breath. A barrier made from impurities was formed. But it couldn't do anything toward the attack from Holy Dragon.

The barrier shattered and in a split moment the Night Dragon is shielding him from the full brunt. Claude was thrown aside from the impact and he felt a familiar warm on him when the impact ended.

The Night Dragon is gone, leaving a bloodied Byleth lying on top of him. He instinctively hugged Byleth as he could feel smell the scent of iron. There are victory cries in distance. He looked around and saw his friends, Hilda, Lorenz, Marianne, Leonie, Ignatz, Lysithea, and even Raphael all lying on the grey colored land and giving it a vibrant red colors.

Everyone is here...

"Cla… u… de..." Claude hears a faint sound coming from on top of him.

"By..." his eyes is swimming as the sky rained with ash from the burn.

They’re going to die… but he can’t find himself minding if he died with Byleth. Claude hugged Byleth as he felt his feet become lighter.

* * *

When the nation army reached the area, they were faced with a group of students who died around a pile of ash. When the soldiers tried to pick them up, they turned into ash and become a part of Sea of Ash.

When the news reached their family, a rebellion breaks out and few major noble house crumbled with it. It is later well-known as the 'The Fall of Night Dragon' and marked the start of a tragedy-filled play of a lone dragon and its lover.


	14. Day 14 : Overgrown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one get so late because my part-time job is killing me inside. I'll post the 15th and 16th soon as well since I made them both in almost the same time.
> 
> Damn I even slept over Joe's Twitch stream too!!
> 
> ..... okay about this chapter, Claude is much more dangerous than his in-game counterpart. I also write some of my own thoughts if I were in Claude's shoes. So, yeah, I'll totally do this if I were Claude.

For Claude, anything regarding Byleth Eisner has overgrown in a way he can’t predict.

Even back in his homeland, sure he would hear the rumor regarding Ashen Demon and Blade Breaker, but it is still different. His first impression was he never think of them being actually insanely similar to him in a way he never imagined. Those two looked like they’re outside the circle even in Mercenary group.

The Ashen Demon, Byleth Eisner, is another enigma on her own. He is drawn to her sure, but never predicted it in _this_ way.

"Teach, come on follow me~"

Claude needed a minute to recognize that it is his voice who pulled the renowned Ashen Demon who turned into a Teacher in the Officer Academy. It seems to have happened often in him, a dissonance between his mind and his movement.

After all Byleth Eisner isn’t the instructor of his class.

What was it again? Black Eagle? Blue Lion? Claude would often have a sudden amnesia about who owned Byleth. Like, none of those leaders asked a dance with Byleth. If it was him, he would reserve the first dance with her. And it is coming from him who doesn’t care about nobility thing of Fódlan.

"You have worked hard in the battle Claude," Byleth throw an out of the box praise to him in the middle of dancing.

"Well not so good to best you in the battle Teach. My saving grace is that now I’m sure I still better than you in dancing," Claude responded as he twirled Byleth around with a bit fancy spin.

Seeing Byleth spin out of the tune is strangely satisfying. Claude chuckled as he feels that he can’t look away from the budding seed inside him. He isn’t stupid nor is he in denial.

This feeling of Byleth following his movement in the dance, he want it to be out of this dance as well. Would it be impossible for him to ask her to join into his place now? The question circled in his mind but none of it were let out.

Claude gazed at Byleth's back as he watched her dancing with other. Sometimes guy, sometimes girls, she seems to dance with a lot of students even from his class. Her face doesn’t change much but in one split second, he feels that their eyes met.

It was just a split second but Claude feels that he can sense it as well. Her eyes actually on him and not whoever she is dancing with. Her blue eyes focusing solely on him. A small hope that a bud has grown inside her as well.

His throat feels like it is burning and he fled to another place. He shall not hope.

He knew he shouldn’t hope but with growing days and weeks, the seed has grown its vines. Byleth would call him out when he conveniently walked past her room. She would start giving him flowers.

The flower is the same every time, a single white Gardenia.

Even at the moment she lost her father, Byleth never failed to give him a white Gardenia whenever he checked on her. He saw Edelgard approaching Byleth and felt that Byleth looked more terrible after that.

He bite his inner cheek.

If it is him, he won’t make her made such face. That’s why he dared himself to take the journal left by Jeralt when he saw her looking like she was about to cry at the sight. Claude doesn’t know how to cheer her up, that’s why he simply stayed whenever she started crying. He would bring her back to her room and clean up the mess she made of herself when she is asleep.

The root of his emotion is planted deep and it start to overgrown what normally is possible. Claude would wonder, is it actually possible to love someone _this_ much?

Claude found the answer soon enough when he is face to face with Byleth in a burning surrounding of Garreg Mach. Adrestian declared a war and Byleth followed Edelgard. But he couldn’t care about the condition, what passed his mind is one sole thoughts.

_He doesn’t mind dying if it is by her hands. _

Seems like actually loving someone you don't mind getting killed by the one you love is real. But again, he doesn’t die even after the confrontation, he realized. Since he didn't die, he moved to make sure Alliance won’t die in the war. He needed them to make a bridge between Almyra and Fódlan.

_No... that is wrong._ He would thought in the middle of a long Round Table conference of the Leicester Alliance.

"Then, I have a plan to propose. A plan that won’t make us becoming the Empire lap dog in the end."

He realized the dissonance inside his mind when he saw the look of other prominent leader of Leicester Alliance. He noticed a rotten part of himself when he thought that he’ll meet Byleth again in the battlefield. His dream of making a world where everyone is seen as human feels a tad bit too detached from himself right now.

"We made ourselves look weak in front of the Empire army and let them in to our land for invasion. I know their leader and I for sure know, she is a fool and she would take the bite even if other think it is a nasty trap."

Claude felt like a part of himself is watching him from outer side. For someone who wanted to create peace, this is a very underhanded method. Being crafty is good sure, but he know for sure that his words isn't _just because _he is crafty schemer.

"I only ask a portion of your army. We make it as messy as possible. In that way, we’ll preserve our troops and our provisions. When they think we have fallen, they’ll focus their attention toward the Kingdom army since they protect the Church to their last breath."

Claude knew that the other Noble look at him with ridiculous eyes but he doesn’t care. He might have live here for short years, but he knew them enough that they are analyzing each of his words. Alliance have lived for 60 or so years not by being blind to the shortcoming of their neighbor. 

"When this war ended with Empire as victor… Count Ordelia, you know in detail what might happen to us and we’ll have Almyra on our back. I’m sure you all know which side is more promising as ally..." Claude know he is smiling right now. 

Claude right now know why he even started this dirty-handed plan. For him, he can't accept Adrestian Empire who take Byleth from him. She is too good to stay in such a bad group managed by Edelgard. He also wanted her to be his. It has become a personal feud in his mind. So what can he do to Empire then? The answer is simple.

_Then, let's just destroy Adrestian Empire altogether and kill Byleth Eisner alongside it~_

* * *

The answer from the Leicester Alliance become one in few months time. Adrestian Empire led by a fool or a battle-loving country Almyra, the answer was Almyra all along. Gloucester was hard to convince but knowing about the bigger advantage changed his minds. Claude almost glad that everyone in Leicester has close to no attachment toward chivalry and protecting Church. They just care to preserve their land and so if they needed to lose in order to win, then lose they shall.

When the pieces started to fall, Claude can’t help himself to not stop grinning at the White Gardenia. He wonder how would Byleth changed when she realized at the dawn of his plan? It would be quite a wonder to watch...

5 years has passed in a blink as Claude watched everything evolved. The hidden relationship with the Almyra, the plan to lure Empire, the plan to clean the true perpetrator of what making their life sucks, everything moved just how Claude wanted.

The toxic plant of his own feeling even given fruits at the shape of Byleth Eisner siding right beside Edelgard in the battlefield. He can’t hold back how happy he is seeing the sight of Byleth being his enemy. If she killed him in a confrontation then it is just perfect. His feeling has overgrown to the point of insanity.

"Claude, you made a creepy face right now," Hilda pointed out when they both stood at Derdriu, watching over the movement of the Empire Army.

"Yeah, but don’t you think it is such delight Hilda? We’re going to lose against Teach you know. But when she least expect it we’re going to trample over her effort. Won’t it make a perfect question in the afterlife?" Claude knows that he sounds like insane madman but he doesn’t bother.

"Right, you’re that kind of man after all. I’ll give you a good send-off when the time comes. Everyone should be prepared to run at any time… oh, maybe except you Lysithea~" Hilda gave Lysithea a wink with mischievous smile added.

"Yeah, Professor is kind after all and Edelgard is there too... I won’t let everyone’s death wasted on nothing. Leicester is fine as it is," Lysithea’s voice are determined. A smile also addorned her face.

Claude feels somewhat blessed right now. _His former classmate are Crest-level blessing._

The plan that the Leicester formed is incredibly simple. When the war ended between the Empire and the Church, they overwhelm the battered up army with their combined force with Alliance elite troops and Almyra military. Everyone chipped in on everything, they even made sure that Marianne is there to handle the secrecy of their class project by joining Almyra during the planning stage.

They just need to do few things first. Lysithea should join Lorenz who have get into the Strike Force ahead and get a proper explanation of what is happening in Empire side of things. Then they need to sow the seed of distrust toward Edelgard. But most importantly, Claude himself need to die in here as the first step.

Why he must die? Simple, it is easier to rouse army to fight Adrestian Empire when the Duke Reigan and the Crown Prince of Almyra was killed by the Empire army. He even made sure that he is in the way to become Almyra's King by killing all his competitor and made a name out of himself in his homeland. Also they needed a name to be put as 'better' Ruler to plummet Edelgard's reputation. A Ruler who is willing to die for the people or Ruler who invades other country? A government made from Military invasiom always falls from the power of people. It is natural course of history.

Claude can’t help but laugh at how easy it is to fool Edelgard. He spoke with her a bit during their confrontation in Gronder Field. Honestly he doesn’t care what she says in regard to the Church or things. He only needed to ascertain that Edelgard is still the same old puppet to make sure he doesn’t waste his time with the preparation. Like how come she doesn't realize that he is in cohort with Almyra? Are those eyes just decoration?

"Claude," Byleth approached him while wearing the clothes of ‘Enlightened One’.

_She looks as beautiful as usual._ Claude nonchalantly thought.

"Teach… you should have chosen me instead of Edelgard. Do you plan to change side now?" Claude can’t help but ask anyway even if he knew it is futile. Lorenz have given him enough hint from his report.

"I’m sorry..." it was all Claude needed to hear.

Seems like he is going to do Plan A, after all.

"Well then _Professor_ get your weapon ready," Claude is taking his Failnaught and fought against the Sword of the Creator.

It was an exhilarating moments of his life. He has seen the might of the Sword of Creator back then but to think he would be doing it again was the best feeling ever. Most of the forces isn’t here and the portion of Almyra force he called for fake help is already taking a calculated movement to weaken the Empire army. Each blow they exchanged are like they were in a dance.

This dance was like back then when they danced together at the ball. There is just an added addition that he'll die or accidentally killed Byleth in process. He won't let Byleth die so easily at any rate, he can't ask her opinion about his grand scheme if she didn't see the finale.

But it is ending when Byleth knocked his weapon away and pull him down from his wyvern to meet the ground. He must have broken some bones with that. He managed to dodge for few times but it doesn't take long until Byleth has him cornered.

"Claude… please give up..." Byleth’s voice was something he didn’t predict when she has him on the tip of the sword.

"That was nice of you to ask _Professor_," Claude responded with a smile. _Maybe in a world I’m not that insane, yes._

"Please..." Byleth is clearly hesitating.

"Then, when you get to check the Riegan mansion after this battle ended, go check the vanity in master room. I’m looking forward to your answer in _afterlife_," Claude sealed the answer with his charming smile.

Byleth was screaming in pain when she give the final stab to Claude’s chest. His face visibly distorted but never once he stopped smiling. In his last moment he fondly thought.

Would she praise him for going over her expectation? Would she get mad because she lost to him? Now how would she react... If he could granted a request, he wanted Hilda to do the kill. That friends of him made a very good Death Maiden.

With each slowing heartbeat, Claude can’t help but gaze at the overgrown trees deep inside his heart that is his feeling for Byleth. After all if he can’t have her in the living, he better monopolize her in afterlife.

_I’m looking forward to it… I’m truly looking forward to it... my Byleth._


	15. Day 15 : Legend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A not so steamy Omegaverse XD
> 
> Also it is short because I might write things when it is about Omegaverse lol

_All omega is born with their partner alpha. When you meet with your fated person, you’ll feel that you’re born just for this moment._

Byleth often heard such talks from her work partner. For her, it was nothing but a fairy tale, a rust-filled legend made to sounds like there is someone out there to give you happiness. Byleth never believe in those.

In this world aside from your primary biological sex, there is a secondary sex. These secondary sex are various and get complicated as it grows out. The most common secondary sex are the Alpha, Omega variation. Byleth herself is an Omega with all its good and bad side.

But the world isn’t that simple anymore in regard to these secondary sex. As long as she works, she would be able to get a proper living. Attacking Omega without partner during the heat is an actual crime. An Omega luring Alpha in a mind-numbing technique is a legit crime as well. There are cases of course, but Byleth no longer bother.

Everyday is normal monotone days. Doing paperwork, talking with client, doing a meeting. It is just your usual everyday cycles in an office.

Except well... today there are new recruits.

Honestly, Byleth can’t find it in herself to care. It’s not like the new recruits would associate themselves with her. Well, the other worker, especially girls, already gossiped about them.

Seems like there are at least 6 new recruits spread thin to all division. Then there seems to be all sort of people. According to Manuella, there are few hunks in it as well. Byleth knew that Manuella is almost desperate so it wasn’t a surprise that she got excited, but she felt herself wondering as well now.

She has a hunch that there might be something interesting happening soon.

Byleth went to her desk and continued to do the job for the day. It was only an hour or so when she start smelling something fragrant. Her mind feels like it is blanking out slightly. Byleth doesn’t realize it herself but her hand dancing on the keyboard had halted.

How long time passed in that condition? Even Byleth couldn’t fathom it. It felt like it was long and yet at the same time it was short.

Byleth only snapped out of her trance when a voice called out for her, "… isner-"

Byleth blinked for few times before she truly snapped away from whatever it is that controlled her. She blink once more to look at the black screen of her computer, meaning she was out of it for a good moment. In the reflection, there is someone who she didn’t recognize. A guy. _New_ recruits.

Byleth hurriedly turned over to face this new person and is met with a deep green jewel. She can’t help but take a deep breath since her mind seems to think it is appropriate time to take a break.

_Sweet_. Byleth can’t help but think as she remained quiet in front of the new recruit that approached her.

"Miss Eisner?" the man questioned again as he seems to be moving closer to her personal space.

"Ah, yes... is there something you need me for?" Byleth asked while mentally scolded herself for spacing out in the middle of work.

"No, well, I was told to introduce myself to other and…" for some reason, this man is flustered just like her.

Byleth can’t help but giggle at it. She straightened her posture and offered her hands, "My name is Byleth Eisner. If you have any question regarding anything about the work, you’re welcome to ask me. It is nice to meet you."

The handshake was given and the first impressions she has of his hands are that it is firm and strong. He smiled to her direction and said, "My name is Claude von Riegan. It is nice to meet you too."

Byleth smiled back and for some reason, she is reminded of the talk she overheard few times back.

_All omega is born with their partner alpha. When you meet with your fated person, you’ll feel that you’re born just for this moment._

Byleth watched Claude’s back who continued his greetings around. She turned back to her computer with a smile to herself. _No way it is true_. She thought.

_That is just legend._


	16. Day 16 : Wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed the short time when the Kudos were 69
> 
> Sorry, I watched too much memes because of Golden Deer. I blame Claude.

"Who said this is a good idea?"

"Come on Teach you also pitch in for this so we need to cooperate with each other."

Byleth rolled her eyes mentally at Claude who seems to not take a ‘no’ for an answer. She didn’t remember teaching him to be like this, but again it is only few months since she starts teaching him.

They are in somewhat hidden spot of the Monastery right now doing not-actually-shady things. The story goes back a week ago when they goes after some outing to rout bandit. Everything was calm and all until she realized Claude hiding something.

Byleth knew she has no right to look at how her students spent their money. So the first few days she let him go, but when she realized that he starts taking more food than normal, she knew she needed to know who he gave it too. It was then that she find Claude keeping something in the hidden part of Monastery.

It is a Wyvern. Precisely, possibly still wild White Baby Wyvern.

"I never said I’m going to help but… really, what are you going to do with this kid?" Byleth sighed out in defeat since she knew that Claude won’t back down at any rate.

It isn’t because she can’t help but let Claude do things when he asked her so nicely.

"You told me that you’re planning to put me in the line of being Wyvern Lord right? Then, I could just make her as my ride in the future," Claude ended it with a wink and an addition of ‘It’s a good plan right?’.

Byleth nodded at the explanation and think that he made an actual sense. It is good to have a personal link with your mount more often than not...

_Hey, hey, hey! Don’t get washed up there! There is something else you need to look at!!!_ Sothis voice echoed inside Byleth’s mind as if to remind her that isn’t the problem here.

Byleth looked at the baby Wyvern who look at her with wary eyes.

It is white.

"Claude, I think there is few problem regarding that..." Byleth pointed out and Claude visibly taken aback when he seems to be ready to jump at her recognition.

"What problem?" Byleth know that Claude knew what is the problem. He is just trying to allude her from it.

"It is white," Byleth stated plainly.

"Aw Teach, I never know you have a racism blood in you," Claude purposefully steered the topic away, _again_.

"Claude..." but Byleth isn’t into this talk.

Claude visibly clicked his tongue. Byleth know that Claude is aware of the risk of riding _white_ Wyvern into battlefield. The color is too bright and it is like giving ‘Shot me’ sign to the Archer over the ground. It is just too dangerous.

"You talked to me about realizing your dream… ambition just yesterday," Byleth crossed her arms in front of Claude, ready to lecture him.

"Yeah…" Claude felt the pressure so he backed away. No one could stand at the full lecture of Byleth. Even Claude ever saw Felix and Dedue getting a lecture from Byleth about something when he passed and they were meek in front of him.

What hope he has when even the allegedly edgy students can’t fight against Byleth? None, of course.

"You can’t see the fruits of your effort if you got shot by some arrow. Do you get what I want to say?" Byleth put on pressure again.

Claude is already sitting in straight posture, the Baby Wyvern also followed and sit beside him. Byleth closed her eyes to not look at the cute scene. 

She then took few deep breathe.

"So, is there is still any reason for us to keep the baby wyvern here?" Byleth inquired like an officer.

"Can’t I just kept it?" Claude asked anyway even if he knew the answer.

"Claude, over time this little one will grow as big as the other Wyvern. What will you do when that time comes? Leave this one to wilderness? This one will die in one week flat," Byleth’s answer is all he imagined it to be.

"Yes Teach..." Claude hung his head low.

Byleth sighed and turn toward the White Wyvern. She take a lift of it and for all she knew about breeding, it has the making of a good mount. The problem is just the colors.

"So, little one, what are you going to do?" Byleth gazed at the Wyvern who gazed back at her.

It was then that it slapped Byleth’s hands away and flew a good distance that Byleth’s sword won’t reach. Byleth soundlessly takes few knife from who knows where and throw it to the baby Wyvern. As if sensing it, the Wyvern dodged with, albeit clumsy, a clean dodge.

Huh, that’s a surprise. Byleth thought since this Wild Baby Wyvern is a natural.

"Teach...?" Claude is looking at the silent fight between the two from sidelines.

Byleth turned to Claude and then at the Wyvern. It seems to like Claude so there should be no problem about relationship. The reflex of the Wyvern isn’t bad as well. If the evasion is good then it isn’t completely unusable.

"Claude, if you’re ready to double the training then I’ll consider it," Byleth finally give her judgment.

Claude blinked, "Double the training...?"

Byleth give a small smile, "I changed my mind just now. It is still a hard work but if you worked twice as hard it is still in the realm of possibility."

Claude and the Wyvern looked at each other with dumb face. Byleth can’t help but think that these two already look like each other. Byleth took her Sword of the Creator and asked, "… oh, you want me to execute this one instead?"

Claude and the Baby Wyvern shook their head immediately. Claude even added, "That’s a wasteful usage and plain power harassment using a Hero Relic." 

_Byleth, you hang out too much with your class_. Sothis commented.

Byleth conveniently ignored the comment and asked, "So, I’m going to report to Rhea about this. Be prepared for early morning practice from tomorrow onward."

"Yes Ma'am!" Claude saluted.

"So, what is the name of the Wyvern? Most Wyvern here have a name after all," Byleth ignored the salutation as she fondly think that she is getting too used to these antic.

Sothis is right, the Golden Deer is poisoning her.

"It is Byleth!" Claude proudly announced.

It got him a clean hit on the head by Byleth.

"Aw Teach, you’re no fun," Claude whined.

"You named it after me so you need my permission at least," Byleth sighed.

Claude laughed at that and response, "Joking, joking, the name is Tarsa."

Byleth repeated the name few times in her head. It isn’t a bad name indeed. She smiled to the Wyvern and said, "… well then Tarsa, you’ll have a lot of work starting tomorrow."

The Wild Wyvern landed back on the ground and looked at Byleth. Byleth returned the look before leaving the ground. It was then that Tarsa moved closer to Claude and even went as far as resting on his head, all the while staring at Byleth. Byleth feels her eyebrow twitched.

_That things is provocating you_. Sothis commented.

Byleth mentally nodded and she glared at the Wyvern. If that one is picking a fight then she’ll give her it. When Byleth left, she mentally made a mental plan to work them all off.

Claude watched the event progressing with a dumb look. He grab the Wyvern on top of his head and mentally wondered what kind of wild ride this things give him in the future.


	17. Day 17 : Ornaments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adopted Flower Wind Royal Maid to here because I can't see Hilda taking care of Byleth's daily care daily. Being a Queen doesn't meant Byleth can just do whatever too after all.
> 
> Claude doesn't come out, but he is 'around' Byleth, always.
> 
> ..... I kinda realized that Byleth and Claude here are getting yandere vibes.

"Your Majesty, it seems your hair have gotten longer. Shall we call for hairdresser to cut it for you?"

Byleth who was sitting in front of her vanity merely blinked at the offer. It has been few years since her ascension to the Crown and only now the matter of her hair has been pointed out. It also made her realize that it is already long.

"Right... as someone who look after my appearance daily, what do you think Bethea?" Byleth questioned back since even up until now she never understand about fashion. She always throw those things to Hilda and her personal maid, Bethea.

"If I may say it so boldly... I think it is a waste to cut it, you have a beautiful hair Your Majesty," is the answer that come from the maid.

Byleth merely hummed to show her that she acknowledged her maid’s opinion. It was then that Bethea added, "Also, I believe that King Claude wanted to see you wear the hair ornament he bought every time during his visit. His Majesty loves to make his wife prettier… and in my opinion, you’re the most beautiful when standing by His Majesty." 

Byleth can’t help the blush rising on her face. Right, she did lengthen her hair for the purpose of being a dress-up doll for Claude. She huffed at the comment anyway and said, "Bethea, don’t you think that you’re just asking things to tease me?"

Bethea smiled deeply as she braided a portion of Byleth’s side hair before tying the tip with circular jade stone, a gift from Claude at their marriage announcement. She then wordlessly take most of her other hair and make it into bun so they won’t get in the way of the Queen’s work. She then put a veil to cover the back area of the Queen’s neck, the veil is also from Claude. It was a present the King has given to Byleth during the honeymoon. It is easier to name ornament not from Claude that Byleth would use in daily time. The Royalty pair is as lovey-dovey as usual today.

Byleth knew that her maid is thinking something really rude right now. Only when she announced that the styling is over that Byleth says, "You should prepare for hairdresser at any rate. I still need to keep the mess minimal."

Bethea bowed deeply and responded, "As you wish Your Majesty."

* * *

Being a Queen made Byleth learnt about an entirely different battlefield. It is still deadly like the war, if she made mistakes she’ll be killed. But unlike war that most likely will kill you before you realize it, this new battlefield likes to choke you out before finally killing you.

High Social World. That is the name of this battlefield.

Byleth isn’t confidence actually to survive it but she survived for years. Like, she actually survived enough party thrown around her just to make her trip and fall in front of public. Nobles are nasty or rather, politic is nasty.

Bethea silently prepared Byleth to enter such battlefield. Season is season so Byleth opened a Royalty-sponsored Tea Party. Tea party isn’t something as hardcore as a Dance Party but it still proves to be a gruesome battle between women. For Dance Party Byleth could call Hilda for help but at smaller event like Tea Party, she couldn’t.

"Even if years passed, I can’t get used to have others do make-up for me," Byleth laughed slightly as she merely sit down in front of vanity.

"Your Majesty, as much as I respect your brilliant mind, I know you’re someone who will mess up at make-up and decided to just ignore it," Bethea opened a make-up set that is also coincidentally given by certain Almyran King. Bethea remember the time since it is the day she become official Byleth’s Maid.

Byleth laughed slightly, not denying that she can’t do it even if she might die from it. She then changed the topic by saying, "So, which one I’ll use today? This Tea party is also announced that the Noble Lady may open similar event after."

"Right, I’m afraid that it might sounds impertinent but I find myself baffled and amazed at the same time Your Majesty," Bethea responded as she took an ornament box that is for Tea party.

Byleth blinked and asked again, "Oh?"

"Yes… even if the production does use the material from all sort of lands... it is almost always from King Claude’s present. You two sure loves to show off your relationship in and outside the Court," Bethea responded as she showed the set she choose for the Tea Party.

Byleth blushed slightly at that. She can’t deny it because she knew her face distorted when she wears accessory from outside delegation. Wearing something given from Claude fits her much more and the variants are good too. Claude just knew what kind of ornaments she needed at what condition.

"Your Majesty, I know it is already too late to say this but Your Majesty the Queen and His Majesty the King is a bit too showy," Bethea spitted out as she take out necklace that Claude has given her as birthday presents.

Byleth laughed weakly at that. She then started talking about the preparation for taking a month worth of trip toward Almyra. With the official work needed to be supervised directly by her decreased, she has more time to take a trip across the border. 

Bethea sighed out at that. She isn’t a maid for nothing and she could see the sparkles inside Byleth’s eyes at the mention of Claude. So, just like a good maid she said, "I’m also looking forward at what kinds of new ornaments that His Majesty the King will give you."

Byleth effectively turned quiet as she looked at Bethea. This maid of hers seems to always have something to say about Claude just to fluster her.

She won’t deny that she actually look forward to it as well.

After all she knew that wearing ornaments and accessory from Claude shows she is happily taken. Claude’s naming sense are a bit too specific but he always says these ornaments are like a collar.

Well, Byleth knew she didn’t mind this kind of collar at all.

After all, she also give enough ornaments to Claude as well for showing Almyran nobles that Claude is her property.

Bethea who knew the face merely sighed. Her Mistress and Mistress' Husband are as close as always and that the list of ornaments given by His Majesty the King would keep growing each month.


	18. Day 18 : Misfit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually got the idea after watching Joe Zieja's twitch stream and there is this consultation regarding Claude that just scream today's theme.
> 
> So, yeah, it is just a short fic about that but from Byleth's perspective. Not so romantic but it is still a Clauleth moment in my head! XD

A misfit. Byleth often hear such comment from her fellow mercenaries who worked with her in the past. Blade Breaker sounds cool and strong sure, Byleth is aware her father is respectable man. Yet her nickname ‘Ashen Demon’ just spell how she is a misfit in human’s society. That’s why instead of human-like nickname, she got called as a Demon.

Byleth is aware that she is misfit everywhere. Mercenary is a job filled with mostly male while she is female. Her talent in fighting is much higher than normal people, she only ever truly lose against Jeralt, but there are peoples who keep such few of her. Byleth know it and have decided to live with it at any rate.

But life has many twist and turn that Byleth wouldn’t be able to predict easily. She was thrown to Monastery, a part of world that is just far too detached from her mercenary life. If being a killer for coin staying in Monastery isn’t enough to be called misfit, then add being an educator on top of it. 

"..." Byleth is flipping the book regarding the overview of available class but honestly, none of it gets inside her head.

How come the Archbishop find it fit for her to educate some of the highest standing people in a nation? There is a Crown Prince and a future Empress here! Won’t it put her in problem with… who knows, royal educator or something?

Byleth let out a deep long sigh and closed the book. She can’t handle it anymore, she better look at the said people in question and actually think about which one won’t put her in a guillotine for giving bad education to Royalty. Although she is starting to think that Rhea want her to make a mistake so she could get framed by one of royalty around.

The said royalty stick like a sore thumb. When she met them for the first time in Remiere, the reality hasn’t sink in but really, it is just... too surreal.

First royalty is from Adrestian Empire, the Future Empress Edelgard von Hresvelg. Byleth stopped thinking about how to pronounce the last name the second she heard it. Her class is filled with Noble she ever have link with in the far distant past. She doesn’t bother to remember the detail of the job but it involves killing something. She never met with the student directly before, a bit on rumor with Dorothea the songstress sure, but she doesn’t want to take a risk.

_Having an old lady like little girl inside my head is more than enough_. Byleth conveniently doesn’t listen on the protest from the said little girl as she moved on toward the next royal.

The second royal is Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, the Crown Prince of Kingdom of Faerghus. She only remembered it faintly due to the Tragedy of Duscur and her father reluctant to get a job there because of the strong belief of the Church in that area. Byleth listened while looking at Dimitri who seems to be rather meek. His hands trembled ever so slightly at the mention of the said tragedy and Byleth know by instinct that he is regretting the kill despite being Royal. If she is allowed to be blunt, Dimitri should stop being a Crown Prince and give the position to someone else so he can live away from the Court Drama.

The last royalty, but actually not, is Claude von Riegan the only level-headed person around, maybe, and his name is the easiest to pronounce. Her first impression on him is that his eyes never smiled even when he is smiling. Also he is a Noble for better or worse. His class member is allegedly much safer than the other class. Gloucester is a shady cunning man but he is a competent Count. Duke Riegan is… an eccentric old man but also competent. In short, she only needed to be careful with two students.

Let the royalty have royal tutor, the Mercenary should just take the Noble. She doesn’t need to put more effort on making herself look misfit for the job more than necessary. The Leicester Alliance has more job opportunity for Mercenary so it will goes along to her.

The Golden Deer proves to be a… _colorful_ class full of kids that doesn’t truly belong there.

Byleth finds that the sentiment was shared by her students. They would come to talk about how they’re misfit with the society, with their family, and whatever Lorenz meant by being Noblest of Noble. Maybe it is the bond of misfit people.

During her first few months of staying in Monastery, she learned the existence of Advice Box. You can ask someone you want to consult with anonymously. Byleth know who from the way it is written though, it is obvious.

Byleth would take the notes in the morning after having breakfast and do early morning practice with Jeralt or other faculty member she finds. She would then find a secluded place to write the response and either after lunch or before dinner, she would put it back in the answer box.

Today she got a rather out of blue consultation. Of course there are others like Alois pun-filled consultation, but this one draw her attention more. She recognized the handwriting to be Claude’s, he did try to change it but there are few alphabet that he writes in rather unique shape so she know it is his. Claude is more the type to ask her directly and not in this way.

_I wonder what happened to him... _Byleth opened the paper and have a read on what Claude wanted an advice with.

The content is about how he overheard other people perceive his action as odd. Byleth nodded slightly, for a student in Monastery brewing poison to sabotage your enemy is certainly odd. Then he wrote about how he doesn’t get it since it should be obvious that people have unique perspective in life.

Byleth can’t help but wonder what kind of face Claude have when he wrote this letter. It must have bothered him a lot, she realized. For all the fake laugh he put on, he is rather sensitive at comment about being different more than what he admitted.

_Right, being perceived as outsider feels lonely..._ Byleth took up her pen and start writing on the paper.

Byleth start talking about the first time she entered Monastery. As a Mercenary turned Teacher, she doubted the decision of having her as a teacher even if what they teach is basically how to kill people. She also doesn’t share the feeling in regard of Seiros teaching since she have lived her life away from it. Her expression is as stiff as stone doesn’t help either. In short, she is also a misfit person.

Then she start writing about what she gained in Golden Deer. How they are all different in a way unique only to them. She wrote about how she and Leonie have different opinion regarding Jeralt. She always sees him as her father, Leonie sees him as a hero. They have different way to see it but deep down they care about him the same way and they both knew.

_If I’m truly angry at Leonie, I would already put her in Blue Lion or Black Eagle_. Byleth silently chuckled at how she enjoys seeing Leonie caring about Jeralt in a way she can’t possibly mimic.

They are filled with different opinion on life. There are times that she can’t accept the decision of other as well. Like Lorenz who seems to be keen on being Noblest of Nobles act without knowing the feeling of others. But even so all of Golden Deer are precious students of hers and she wanted to support them all.

"'_What you feel and what you think is your freedom. That’s why just follow your own path and don’t worry about them_'… hmm, I guess I need to write something else..." Byleth looked at the reply while thinking about closing sentence.

Byleth tapped her foot lightly and she used her palm to support her head. The words is at the tip of her tongue but she can’t write it nicely.

_Look at your arms..._ Sothis advised out of the blue.

Byleth wondered what she meant with that yet followed her instruction. A ghastly smile formed on her face and she write the closing line for the Advice Box.

* * *

Claude was reading the answer for his Advice Box in his room. He felt that Byleth certainly know that it is a question from him. But more importantly, he can’t help a smile blooming on his face when he read the last part of the answer.

"Teach... I think of you as precious as well."

The last part of it was written like this.

_If you think you’re a lone misfit then you’re wrong. I’ll always support you however I can. Claude, you and everyone in Golden Deer are precious part of me. Never forget that we’ll always accept you even if the time comes that we have different opinion._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we're on this theme, let me say this....
> 
> Time to beat the CEO of Racism!!!


End file.
